Я вернулся
by Atsivalasta
Summary: Хотел стать путешественником? Так чего же теперь переживаешь? Смотри, у тебя впереди долгие года нескончаемого пути, прежде чем ты сумеешь вернуться домой. Да и надо ли? Кто знает, что там произошло.
1. Глава 1 Упрямец

Глава 1. Упрямец.

– Ты пропустил все интересное, братик.  
Гакуко потянулась и пододвинула Камуи чашку с чаем.  
– И что же? – прочавкал Гакупо.  
Брат с сестрой сидели в просторной столовой, ярко освещенной из-за снятых со всех окон штор. Гакупо, только что вернувшийся из долгой поездки, уплетал за обе щеки, сидя за длинным деревянным столом, рассчитанным на большое количество гостей, в обычное время, правда, так не занимаемого. Рядом с этим гигантом в длину стояли стулья, обитые красным бархатом – мать где-то вычитала, что подобный цвет должен обязательно присутствовать в месте, где едят.  
– Аки замуж вышла.  
Гакуко мечтательно вздохнула и подперла голову руками, отчего рукава ее фиолетового платья скатились вниз и открыли тонкие руки. Сестра никогда не позволяла выглядеть себе меньше, чем великолепно. Вот и сейчас на ней был незаметный, подчеркивающий достоинства макияж. Ее любимое фиолетовое платье оказалось идеально выглажено, вышивка на юбке – накрахмалена, а цветок-брошка на груди – протерт до блеска.  
Не то что Гакупо, который как был в простых штанах с рубахой, так в них и остался. Пыль стряхнул – и хватит.  
Гакуко, чуть склонив голову, посмотрела на брата, хитро прищурившись. Камуи фыркнул. Аки… Они немного поссорились перед поездкой Гакупо.  
– Ну, поздравляю ее.  
С Аки было весело лазить по деревьям, убегать от разозленных соседей и ловить лягушек в пруду. Правда после того как дед Камуи стал героем, отец продвинулся по службе, а Император жаловал его семье земельный участок с домом и садом, Гакупо почти не жил в деревне, и Аки стала забываться.  
Нет, Камуи, конечно, бывал в стареньком деревянном домике, в который его возил дед, капрал в отставке, чтобы мальчишка не забывал свои корни. Но и игнорировать дар Императора было опасно, да и отцу в городе оказалось куда легче продвигаться по службе. Про мать, наконец-то вышедшую в свет, и говорить что-либо язык не поворачивался. Поэтому в селе Гакупо появлялся нечасто.  
А теперь туда приезжать и смысла никакого не было: Аки замуж выскочила, молодец девка. Это ей родители Гакупо помогли по старой дружбе. Аки считала, что Камуи будет присутствовать на свадьбе, но тот сбежал в поход с Жозефом, своим близким другом, старше его на девять лет.  
– И как только тебя родители отпустили?  
Гакупо хмыкнул. Все знали как.  
По мнению отца, высокого темноволосого мужчины с преждевременно побелевшими висками и морщинами на лбу, Камуи должен был пойти по стопам предков и записаться в армию, но вместо любви к оружию мальчишка унаследовал упрямство и заявил, что ничем подобным заниматься не будет, а станет путешествовать. Никакие уговоры не помогали. Отец, волевой и строгий, его даже драл, но Гакупо стоял на своем. Пришлось родителям махнуть рукой на непутевого сына и отпустить учителя фехтования, занятия с которым Камуи все равно прогуливал.  
Отец Жозефа, военный картограф, близкий друг семьи Гакупо, пообещал отцу мальчика, что присмотрит за двумя сорванцами (своим и чужим) и направит их энергию в нужное русло. Так и стал Жозеф, который тоже не горел желанием сидеть на месте или упражняться с оружием, заниматься поиском артефактов, а Гакупо – помогать ему. И это был их третий совместный поход.  
Зато Гакуко ни в чем не противилась родителям, став отдушиной. Хотя и спрос с нее был совершенно не такой.  
– Когда же я тоже выйду замуж?  
– Рано тебе еще.  
– Ничего не рано! Мне уже пятнадцать! Когда же отец подберет жениха?  
– У них какие-то волнения. Ты же знаешь.  
– Да, знаю, – буркнула Гакуко.  
Император заподозрил часть вельмож в заговоре. Ни обыски, ни допросы ничего не дали. Народ волновался, войска, проходящие очередные учения, вконец обозлились. Напряжение росло и очень скоро должно было во что-то вылиться.  
Отец отправил бы их в деревню, но бежать сейчас – нацепить на себя клеймо предателя. И никто слушать потом не будет, что ты на самом деле предан Императору. Тот предателей, как и каждый нормальный человек, не любил. Поэтому все ждали, чем же это закончится, среди волнующегося города.  
– И что им надо?  
– Не знаю. Может, ничего еще и не будет.  
Однако надеждам Гакупо на благополучный исход не суждено было сбыться: через час после его прибытия вернулся хмурый отец и велел собирать все необходимое. Так, на всякий случай. Мать, маленькая женщина, которая была в два раза моложе своего мужа, с длинными кудрявыми волосами, вздернутым носом и бледной от неизвестной болезни, одолевающей ее, кожей, вцепилась в своих детей, будто собиралась защитить их здесь и сейчас. Ее руки немного тряслись от слабости. Она даже не смогла как следует поприветствовать своего сына, когда тот вернулся, и сразу же легла в постель. И вот теперь ей предстояло пережить долгий бег.  
И как назло все слуги покинули их еще несколько дней назад: добродушная повариха Марья уехала к заболевшей невестке, дворецкий Нолл тепло попрощался со своими господами и уволился, не в силах выполнять свои обязанности из-за возраста, Френка, уборщика, с братьями и сестрами мать отпустила сама, как только отец впервые намекнул о возможном заговоре. Женщина не хотела, чтобы с ними что-нибудь случилось. А больше никого и не было: семья Гакупо не являлась настолько богатой, как думали многие, чтобы позволить себе иметь множество слуг. Но без них сейчас будет ой как непросто.  
Гакупо ободряюще сжал руку матери. Он ни за что не допустит, чтобы с ней или его сестрой что-нибудь случилось.  
Собирались в спешке: отец все время подгонял.  
– А где дед? – опомнился Гакупо.  
Боевой старик встретил его сегодня утром. Он что-то напевал и довольно смотрел на внука. Куда старикан делся потом, Камуи даже не стал гадать – все равно ошибется.  
– Вспомнил молодость и присоединился к войскам. Для поднятия духа и силы, как выразился. Собирайся!  
К счастью, все в семье понимали, что значит необходимые вещи. Собрались за полчаса и сели, глядя на главу семейства.  
– Чуть что – бегите к северным воротам. Император обещал выделить резерв для защиты наших семей. Они будут вас прикрывать. Как выйдете за ворота – отправляйтесь в деревню окольным путем. Так дольше, но безопасней. Или прячьтесь в ближайших селах.  
Мать побледнела еще сильнее. Они с Гакуко надели простые серовато-бежевые платья, чтобы не выделяться богатыми нарядами. Никаких двойных юбок, кардиганов, украшений. Простые юбка и кофта. Гакуко даже макияж стерла, напомнив всей семье про свои веснушки.  
Вскоре отец ушел. Мать кусала губы. Ее еле уговорили вновь прилечь. Брат с сестрой весь день просидели в соседней комнате, шепотом рассказывая друг другу различные истории, чтобы отвлечься. А вечером началось восстание.  
Люди в панике бежали. Войска императора столкнулись с восставшими. Гакупо схватил сестру и мать за руки и потащил к черному входу. Женщины вцепились в своего единственного защитника, еле успев схватить приготовленные свертки с вещами. Мать тяжело дышала – у нее случился приступ, но продолжала идти за сыном. Если сейчас она позволит себе дать слабину, неизвестно, что случится с ее детьми.  
Они выбежали через черный вход и поспешили по улицам, на которых вот-вот могла развернуться кровавая драма. Их часто обгоняли другие семьи, матери прижимали к себе детей. Стоял шум, кто-то кричал, кто-то звал на помощь. Пронеслось несколько карет, но в такой суматохе, неповоротливые и громоздкие, они лишь мешали остальным, застревали в узких проулках и людской массе, вынуждая своих пассажиров выскакивать и идти пешком. Гакупо сильнее сжал руки, чтобы ненароком не потеряться в неуправляемой толпе.  
Сзади слышались крики иного рода: яростные, опьяненные кровью – противоборствующие стороны столкнулись в схватке. Гакупо на миг представил, что где-то там, сзади, сражаются его отец и дед. Камуи нервно сглотнул. Его не прельщал вид крови.  
Потянуло гарью – подожгли дома. Зарево пожара осветило город. Мать тихо вскрикнула. Гакуко всхлипнула. Было жалко уютный маленький садик, который они вырастили своими руками.  
– Не отвлекайтесь!  
Толпа несла Гакупо по улицам. Люди бежали, лишь бы не попасть под горячую руку сражающихся: в пылу битвы разбираться не будут. Гарь от пожара забивала легкие, многие кашляли. Огонь быстро перекидывался на соседние дома, вскоре беглецы оказались в коридоре огня. Деревья стонали, будто живые, дома обрушивались, иногда погребая под собой несчастных людей. На глазах Гакупо крыша свалилась на человека, и тот заживо сгорел.  
– Почему? Зачем они так?  
Рядом ревела Гакуко. Мать неожиданно держалась весьма стойко, отвесив дочери пощечину, чтобы та прекратила истерить и не задерживала их.  
Северные ворота приближались. По словам отца там их должны ждать войска. Гакупо прищурился, стараясь разглядеть, что за люди стоят около ворот. Белые штаны, красные подпоясанные рубашки с вышивкой головы орла на левой стороне груди, ботфорты на ногах и фуражки. У всех при себе мечи.  
– Они! – выдохнул Гакупо.  
Император знал, как управлять людьми. Пообещай военным, что с их близкими ничего не случится – они и кинутся грудью защищать тебя даже в самой безвыходной ситуации. Советники шептали повелителю, что обещание можно и не исполнять, с чем Император был согласен, но неожиданно выясненный зачинщик заговора резко поменял планы. Пришлось выделять резерв.  
Однако Император не учел, что везде есть предатели. Стоило Гакупо с семьей подбежать к войскам, как несколько офицеров отдали тихий, но ясный приказ:  
– Схватить их.  
Положение восставших было незавидное. Император, старый интриган, пережил на своем веку уже два восстания и сдавать позиции после третьего совсем не собирался, хоть оно и оказалось куда более продуманным. На его стороне были армия и казна. Только и с тем, и другим можно было расправиться: казну перевесить куда большим капиталом, а армию… А в армии служили люди, которых вполне реально подкупить, убедить или заставить, выставив вперед любимых отпрысков. У кого же поднимется рука убить собственного сына? Или дочь? Порой любящие родители готовы на что угодно ради своих отпрысков. Даже Император не сможет ничего противопоставить, когда к горлу единственной внучки Главного Советника приставят кинжал, когда пригрозят убить любимого сына генерала. Нужна ли людям власть, которая не заботится о будущем своих подданных?  
– Мама, беги!  
Резервный отряд пришел в движение. Это больше походило на бессмысленную рубку, нежели чем на тщательно продуманную битву. Приходилось сражаться вслепую. Кто – друг, а кто – враг? Гакупо, отпустив руку матери, увернулся от просвистевшего совсем рядом меча. Сейчас никому не было дела до простых людей.  
– Бегите!  
Толпа стала проходить сквозь ворота. Не тормозя, затаптывая упавших, люди выбегали за пределы города.  
– Мама, держись!  
Гакуко отчаянно вцепилась в женщину руками. Камуи сглотнул. Глаза щипало от гари. Вокруг со звоном сталкивались клинки. Гакупо чувствовал, как отдаляется от матери и сестры.  
– Братик!  
Камуи протянул руку, стараясь дотянуться до сестры. Кто-то попытался схватить мальчика, но тот, решительно закусив губу, опустил руку и кинулся в сторону. Гакуко закричала.  
– Хотя бы сейчас не делай по-своему!  
– Береги мать! Я… я вас догоню! Я вернусь!  
Камуи пришлось побежать от ворот. Кто-то кинулся за ним. Гакупо надеялся, что это отвлечет преследователей от его семьи. Он обязательно встретится с ними снова. Скоро отец победит и найдет его. Гакуко с мамой вернутся, восстановят сад.  
Гакупо петлял по улицам, но шаги за спиной не утихали. Пару раз ему попадались изрезанные трупы: восстанием был охвачен весь город. Камуи задыхался от долгого бега по пылающему багровым каменному исполину. Мальчик несколько раз падал, но вновь поднимался. Он ни в коем случае не мог допустить, чтобы его схватили.  
Однако споткнувшись заново, Гакупо упал и уже не смог встать – вывернул ногу. Мальчик попытался ползти, но преследователи все же настигли его. Камуи брыкался, кусался и пинался, пока сильный удар по голове не погрузил его во тьму.  
– Тащите его в дом Кано. Восставшие захватили внука героя, вот это будет новость!  
Кто-то перекинул Камуи через плечо, и мальчик, покачиваясь в такт шагам, был доставлен в дом одного из зачинщиков заговора. На него надели тяжелые кандалы и заперли в подвале, чтобы беспокойный пленник не доставлял хлопот.  
Составлялось письмо, в котором спрашивалось, рискнет ли капитан жизнью своего сына? Очнувшийся Гакупо сидел в подвале, мучительно придумывая, как же сбежать. Он не позволит использовать себя против отца!  
Только откуда ему было знать, что отец уже мертв, а на причале Гакупо ожидает корабль, и Камуи вскоре отправится в самое продолжительное в своей жизни путешествие?


	2. Глава 2 Пленник

Глава 2. Пленник.

В подвале было достаточно сухо и тепло, Гакупо подтянул колени к груди и обнял. Он не знал, сколько уже просидел так: время проходило незаметно. Гакупо пытался считать, но ему это быстро надоедало, хотя в подвале заняться оказалось совершенно нечем.  
Камуи пытался снять наручники, но лишь поцарапал запястья. Один раз ему принесли еду, к которой Гакупо не притронулся. Он не думал, что ему подсунули отравленную пищу, просто есть совсем не хотелось. Мальчик уткнулся лбом в коленки и задумался о побеге.  
Мощная дубовая дверь, коей впору было стоять на входе в опочивальню какого-нибудь короля, являлась очень мощной преградой. Такую не вышибет и взрослый мужик, не то что шестнадцатилетний подросток. И отмычку сделать не из чего, все-таки Гакупо – не Гакуко, чтобы носить в волосах заколки. Хотя при раскопке артефактов он иногда закалывал чем-нибудь волосы, вызывая добродушные смешки у остальных членов команды. Но сейчас он был не в походе, а сидел в маленьком подвале.  
Иногда, когда Гакупо прислушивался, ему удавалось различить неясный шум голосов. Однако расслышать большее мощная дверь не позволяла. Да и то Камуи не мог сказать, что эти голоса не плод его воображения. Стали бы похитители говорить рядом с камерой пленника?  
Однако Гакупо не отчаивался. Рано или поздно его выведут из подвала, тогда уж он приложит все усилия, чтобы во второй раз его не поймали. Как он это сделает, мальчик пока не решил, однако подобные размышления отвлекали его от горестных мыслей о семье и друзьях. Камуи искренне надеялся, что им всем удалось спастись.  
Гакупо отчаянно старался не представлять, что с ними могли сделать восставшие, не различающие врагов и друзей.  
– Зачем им это?  
Гакупо не считал, что Император так уж плох, хотя и хорошим его точно не назовешь. Однако неизменность фигуры на престоле немного успокаивала, обещая время без потрясений. Кто знает, как поведет себя новый правитель? Иногда лучше застой, чем бурные перемены. Это понимал даже мальчик, хоть все считали, что он еще слишком молод, чтобы разбираться в политике.  
Неизвестно, думали ли зачинщики так же. Впрочем, на Гакупо им было сейчас наплевать. Восстание выходило из-под контроля, Император упрямо не сдавался, хоть полгорода уже лежало в руинах. Кано*-старший, среднего роста мужчина, слегка располневший, с мелкими чертами лица и водянистыми глазами, внебрачный сын Императора, сжимал кулаки в ярости. Его младший брат, напротив высокий и стройный, с короткими каштановыми волосами и пронзительными карими глазами, ехидно улыбался, приподняв бровь. Его немного веселили эмоции на лице старшего.  
Особенно занимало то, как тот нервно ходил по его кабинету и постоянно пытался зацепиться за какую-нибудь мелочь, чтобы разораться и выпустить пар. Однако Кано-младший не держал у себя ничего лишнего: добротный деревянный стол с несколькими ящичками, бумаги, сложенные аккуратными стопочками, шкаф у стены, заставленный книгами. Не было даже ковра, а занавески на окне висели самые дешевые и немаркие. Единственным излишеством являлась маленькая мраморная статуэтка танцовщицы, но ее поставил сюда не хозяин комнаты, а его брат.  
– Я не понимаю, отчего ты такой радостный, – зашипел змеей Кано-старший.  
– Радостный? Что ты, я всего лишь слегка разбавил скуку твоими действиями.  
– Скуку? Разбавил скуку? Дело всей моей жизни сейчас в руках какого-то сброда, а ты всего лишь слегка проснулся?!  
– Успокойся.  
Кано-младший резко вернул лицу спокойное выражение. Он был куда сдержанней, хитрей и расчетливей своего брата. Многие именно его называли главным заговорщиком и серым кардиналом. Тот лишь отмахивался, убеждая, что служить императору – самая большая честь для него. Только хитрецу не верили.  
– Если ты позволишь сейчас взять верх своим эмоциям, то ни о каком захвате власти и речи не пойдет. Будущий император не имеет права так себя вести.  
– Хорошо. Что ты предлагаешь?  
– Ждать.  
– Ждать?  
– Именно. И готовить пути к отступлению, если ничего не удастся. Сейчас от нас мало что зависит. Расслабься.  
Кано-старший скрипнул зубами. От брата он избавится сразу же, как станет Императором. Не нужны ему умные и амбициозные родственнички за спиной. Неизвестно, понимал ли это Кано-младший. Скорее всего, понимал, зная характер своего «братишки». Впрочем, что он собирался делать – оставалось загадкой для всех без исключения.  
– Я отлучусь ненадолго. Надо проверить, как идут дела.  
Кано-старший хмуро глянул на него. Дела шли… с переменным успехом. И брат это прекрасно знал.  
– Не забывай, у нас в рукаве есть козырь: мальчишка, внук героя. Император не посмеет ничего с нами сделать, пока он в заложниках, иначе войска, обожающие его деда, перейдут на нашу сторону.  
– А мы не можем просто поставить его вперед и сказать, чтобы все шли за нами?  
– Нет, что ты. Мальчишка – гарант только нашей безопасности. И использовать мы его сможем только в самый последний момент, чтобы спасти свои шкуры. Поэтому я совершу небольшую прогулку, чтобы узнать, будет ли этот самый момент.  
Кано-младший обворожительно улыбнулся и ушел, поправляя камзол. Его брат задумчиво смотрел ему в след. Злость на нерасторопных бунтовщиков, на хитреца младшего, на саму судьбу в целом требовала выхода. Слуг сейчас пороть нельзя, иначе развенчается миф о великодушии их господина и будущего Императора. Зато в подвале сидит бесполезный сейчас мальчишка. Кано-старший улыбнулся и дотронулся до рукояти плетки, которую всегда носил с собой.  
– Привести ко мне пленника.  
Расторопные слуги тут же кинулись исполнять приказ, и через минуту Гакупо предстал перед их господином. Кано усмехнулся, жестом отсылая подчиненных. Худой потрепанный мальчишка, смотревший на него волком, понравился ему. В качестве мальчика для битья.  
Только вот Гакупо подобная ситуация совсем не нравилась, как и мужчина, смотрящий с ехидной ухмылкой прямо на него.  
– Подойди ко мне.  
Гакупо остался стоять на месте.  
– Не ухудшай свое положение.  
Камуи опустил глаза. Он не верил, что его действия смогут хоть как-то облегчить участь. Подвернутая нога, прошедшая за время заключения, вновь разболелась. Гакупо еле дошел до кабинета. Планы побега из разряда с трудом, но выполнимые, переходили в невозможные. Хотя мальчик все равно начал потихоньку осматриваться, ища какую-нибудь щель, через которую можно выбраться. Подходило только окно, но внук героя сейчас даже под страхом смертной казни не решился бы выпрыгнуть из него.  
– Подойди сюда, – вновь повторил Кано, раздражаясь.  
Упрямство мальчишки выводило его из себя. Гакупо сделал маленький шажок, чуть поморщившись от резкого укола боли в лодыжке. Кано это заметил, отмечая, что Камуи не сможет даже убежать от него.  
Гакупо сделал еще один шаг. Промелькнувший блеск в глазах похитителя ему не понравился, но ничего сделать он уже не успел, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не закричать и не доставить мучителю наслаждения, когда Кано схватил его и швырнул на пол.  
Дальнейшее Гакупо старался не воспринимать, прикусив губу до крови и содрогаясь от ударов. Теперь даже перспектива выпрыгнуть из окна совершенно его не пугала. А Кано не сдерживался. На секунду Гакупо потерял сознание, но тут же очнулся от боли. В голове засела мысль о побеге, несмотря на поврежденную ногу. Уж лучше хромать и падать, разбивая коленки и локти, рискуя быть убитым, чем терпеть подобное издевательство.  
Гакупо всхлипнул, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Кано усмехнулся. Пленник извивался на полу, сдерживая стоны и слезы. Одежда и кожа на спине превратились в лохмотья, но мальчишка упорно не кричал. Кано еще бы поиздевался над ним, но рука уже начала уставать.  
– Унесите это.  
Тут же, как по мановению волшебной палочки, в кабинет вбежали слуги, подхватили ничего не соображающего Гакупо под руки и поволокли в камеру. Если они и были удивлены видом мальчика, то быстро успокоились, решив, что их справедливый хозяин зря никого не наказывал. Камуи зашипел, резкий рывок привел его в чувства. Мальчик неожиданно рванулся из рук не ожидающих подобной прыти от избитого слуг. Гакупо побежал по коридору, надеясь отыскать выход. Боль в теле отошла на задний план, Камуи полностью сконцентрировался на беге, будто кто-то толкал его вперед, советуя забыть о состоянии. Нога почти не мешала, точнее мальчик о ней просто не думал, стремясь как можно быстрее убежать из этого дома. Оторопевшие слуги дали ему несколько лишних секунд, в данный момент очень необходимых.  
Гакупо бежал по коридору. Звук его шагов глушили расстеленные ковры. Он не знал, где выход, просто петляя из одного коридора в другой, перебегал из комнаты в комнату. Неожиданно ему удалось выскочить в главный холл, пройдя через который, он выбрался наружу.  
Город изменился до неузнаваемости. Над ним все еще витала гарь пожарищ, многие места, где раньше стояли прекрасные дома, пустовали. Восстание затихло, но Гакупо чувствовал, что вскоре все возобновится. Зато в этот период затишья у него есть шанс спастись. Хорошо бы найти отца и его отряды, но где они сейчас мальчик не знал.  
Сзади доносились крики преследователей. Камуи кинулся по улице, петляя и сворачивая в переулки, вновь выбегая на широкие дороги, пролезая через уцелевшие заборы. У него не было идей, куда бежать. Он просто отдавался процессу, не желая вновь стать пленником. Тело само несло его.  
Так он выбежал на причал. Несколько кораблей все еще стояли пришвартованные, однако нужны Гакупо были совсем не они, а заброшенные склады, которые стояли над катакомбами. То ли один из императоров приказал провести тайные ходы к причалу, то ли город был так хитро построен, но ни для кого не было секретом, что под бывшими складами находятся интересные подземные лазы. Еще в детстве Гакупо с остальными мальчишками исследовал их вдоль и поперек. Многие ходы были завалены, в некоторых не поддавались старые двери, но основная их часть еще была пригодна для использования. Именно в этих лазах и собирался затеряться Гакупо.  
Камуи побежал по деревянному причалу. Доски под ногами скрипели и прогибались, их уже давно не ремонтировали, полагаясь на удачу. Гакупо надеялся, что они под ним не развалятся, иначе…  
Сзади раздались крики. Камуи обернулся. Его преследователи с кем-то столкнулись. Гакупо увидел одежду войск Императора, но, наученный горьким опытом, он не сильно обрадовался. Однако они сражались с его похитителями. Мелькнул силуэт младшего Кано, хотя Камуи был уверен, что того несколько секунд назад на причале не было.  
Гакупо выбросил из головы происходящее сзади. Склады приближались. Сейчас он доберется до второго по счету от причала, пролезет через дырку в стене и прошмыгнет в лаз в полу. А там, в причудливых сплетениях лабиринта, его уже не найдут.  
Левое плечо обожгло болью. Рука тут же онемела, по ней потекла кровь. Гакупо пошатнулся, вскрикивая. Доски как-то резко ушли из-под ног, и мальчик полетел в воду.  
Воздух тут же вылетел из легких, Камуи пошел на дно. Даже будь его руки не скованы, он бы все равно ничего не смог бы сделать: Гакупо не умел плавать. Жозеф пытался научить его, но все кончалось обидами и ворчанием. Никто не понимал, почему мальчик так боится оторвать ноги от земли, а он сам никогда не рассказывал про крайне реалистичный сон, в котором шел ко дну. Рядом проплывали тела других людей, его кто-то звал, мелькали руки и ноги, пронзительные голоса будто разрывали барабанные перепонки. И глаза. Чьи-то зеленые большие глаза, смотрящие с насмешкой и предвкушением. Гакупо еще никогда так не пугался, проснувшись весь в поту, с дико бьющимся сердцем. Это сновидение преследовало его, стоило только коснуться воды: тут же накатывало удушье, отказывалось подчиняться тело, и вновь вспоминался тот самый взгляд. Со временем все это стало забываться, но пересилить себя полностью так и не получилось.  
Камуи подумал, что ему уже пришел конец, когда его схватили за волосы и потянули на поверхность. Тут же кто-то подхватил мальчика за подмышки и втащил на причал. Гакупо закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть.  
– Тише, тише.  
Его похлопали по спине.  
Гакупо поднял слезящиеся глаза на своего спасителя и похолодел. Перед ним, приняв участливое выражение лица, присел на корточки Кано-младший.  
– Хорошо, что я оказался рядом. Кому же, как не богу воды, решать, чью жертву он сегодня примет.  
Кано взял Гакупо на руки и поднялся. Маленькая стычка уже закончилась в пользу восставших. Камуи закрыл глаза, надеясь больше их не открыть.

*Кано – бог воды


	3. Глава 3 Уроки стойкости

**Глава 3. Уроки стойкости.**

– Как-то раз я тоже был пленником. Это оказалось весьма забавно.

Гакупо приподнял одну бровь, но Кано, занятый его волосами, этого не заметил. Впрочем, Камуи было все равно.

– Больше всего мое заточение походило на затянувшийся званый ужин. Я никогда не пил так много шампанского. Хотя оно, признаюсь честно, было восхитительно. Тем более я за него не заплатил ни пенни. Большой плюс, ты так не считаешь?

Гакупо неопределенно передернул плечами. Он не любил алкогольных напитков. Тем более шампанское. Что в нем находила мать, мальчик так и не понял.

– А жаль, как будет случай, обязательно попробуй. Оно того стоит.

Кано хмыкнул, глядя на мальчишку. Тот весь вытянулся в струнку и напрягся.

– Расслабься. Я стараюсь причинить тебе как можно меньше боли. Ты сам виноват, что они спутались.

Гакупо промолчал. У него не было времени заняться собой. Даже когда Кано, вытащивший его из воды, принес на корабль, на котором мальчик провел уже неделю, он предпочитал лежать на постели, свернувшись в калачик. Раны болели, лекарства, которые дал ему доктор, осмотревший его, почти не помогали. Зато сняли наручники, что Камуи несомненно обрадовало, хотя и со свободными руками он ничего не мог сделать против своих похитителей. На корабле к нему хорошо относились, но он все равно почти не выходил из своей каюты.

Однако такое положение вещей не нравилось Кано. Гакупо искренне не понимал, почему мужчина пытается его расшевелить, и всячески сопротивлялся этому.

– Я считал тебя взрослым, мальчик, – заявил ему бог воды на сопротивление. – А ты ведешь себя как капризный ребенок: сидишь, надувшись, в своей комнате, за собой не следишь, ничего не ешь.

– Я просто не хочу.

Действительно, Гакупо плохо переносил пребывание на корабле. Его мутило, желудок скручивался от одного вида еды. Поэтому Камуи предпочел не экспериментировать с собой, раз за разом оставляя пищу не тронутой. Да и самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего. Как физическое, так и моральное.

Гакупо всегда считал себя защитником, на которого можно положиться. Но теперь, в плену, среди незнакомых людей, он понял, что все совсем по-другому. Ведь Камуи так и не смог ничего сделать даже для своей безопасности. Его всегда окружали люди, на которых он мог положиться, за спиной стоял отец, и казалось, что весь мир принадлежит тебе. И осколки разбившейся иллюзии ранили слишком сильно.

– Мне не нравится твое поведение. Пленник из тебя, скажу по секрету, никакой: скучный, подчиняющийся.

– Ничего не могу сделать: с корабля не убежишь.

Кано расхохотался. Этот мальчишка умел язвить. Что ж, с этого можно начать.

– Я сделаю из тебя такого пленника, следить за которым мне будет приятно.

Слова Кано никогда не расходились с делом. Поэтому он немедленно приступил. Для начала он решил привести в порядок внешний вид мальчишки. Гакупо решил, что будет проще поддаться. Все равно противопоставить сильному и здоровому богу воды ему нечего.

– Какие же они у тебя длинные, – в голосе больше недовольства, чем восхищения.

Гакупо передернул плечами, морщась от резкого укола боли. Он уже и не помнил, когда и почему решил отращивать волосы. В общем-то, с ними не было много мороки, хотя они любили путаться и лезть, куда не следует. Но отстричь их было жалко.

– Так вот, мой плен. Я чувствовал себя гостем, хотя за мной следило чересчур много охранников. Но я списывал это на заботу хозяина особняка, в котором был вынужден задержаться. Комнату мне отвели маленькую, она не соответствовала моим запросам, поэтому я выбрал себе иную.

– Просто взял и выбрал? – не выдержал Гакупо.

Кано усмехнулся. Конечно, он молчит, что его ценность, как пленника, была куда больше, чем стоимость мальчишки, но тому знать об этом необязательно. Иначе деятельному Кано будет просто нечем заняться на корабле. Пусть Гакупо пока что побудет его игрушкой.

– Да. Хозяин оказался весьма понятливым человеком, и все закончилось вполне благополучно.

Гакупо недоверчиво хмыкнул. С другой стороны, от Кано подобное поведение как раз и ожидаемо. Камуи не мог представить, чтобы такой человек вел себя не как хозяин положения. Он бы даже в плену у людоедов стал правой рукой вождя.

– Не веришь?

Кано наконец-то справился с волосами Гакупо. Он не видел целесообразности такой длины, но мальчишке шло.

– Верю.

Гакупо повернул голову и посмотрел слегка сердито. Кано усмехнулся. Он бы взъерошил мальчишке волосы, но не захотел портить свою работу, поэтому, молча сделал привычный Гакупо хвост.

– Совсем другое дело.

Гакупо нахмурился. Что дальше?

– А теперь выйдем на палубу.

– Мне доктор запретил напрягать ногу.

Гакупо совсем не прельщало бродить по раскачивающемуся кораблю, хватаясь за стены, чтобы не упасть. Да и ноги дрожали, слишком быстро отвыкнув от движения. Сидеть на кровати было куда приятнее.

– Тебе полезны прогулки, иначе совсем встать не сможешь. Или я могу носить тебя на руках, выставив посмешищем. Что выберешь?

Гакупо неохотно опустил ноги на пол.

– Почему посмешищем? Все посчитают, что я просто не могу идти.

– Я смогу убедить в обратном.

Гакупо медленно поднялся. Пол качнулся под ногами, и мальчик тут же сел обратно. Тело оказалось не готово к резкой смене положения, ослабнув без движения и еды. Камуи резко побледнел, жалея, что поддался на провокацию своего похитителя.

– Мда, запущенный случай.

– Ненавижу корабли, – простонал Гакупо.

– Оно и видно. Вставай.

Кано протянул мальчишке руку, помогая подняться. Гакупо покачнулся, но все же устоял. Вдохнул, собираясь с силами, и сделал шаг вперед. Что ж, по крайней мере, он может ходить, не падая. Честно, Гакупо до жути не любил бродить по кораблю. Он с трудом удерживался на ногах, не вмещался в проходах, сбивая локти, и страдал морской болезнью. Но, видимо, качка на море была минимальна, раз Камуи смог идти, не сильно шатаясь.

Свежий воздух на потемневшей от времени палубе вызвал почти что рвотный рефлекс. Мимо пробежал матрос в одних штанах, загорелый, абсолютно лысый и улыбающийся. Ему, дитю моря и океана, корабль был все равно что родным домом. Гакупо проводил его кислым взглядом.

– Осмотрись пока.

Кано куда-то ушел. Гакупо добрался до бортика, облокотился на него и стал смотреть вниз, на светло-синее, с редким вкраплением зеленого, переливающееся на солнце море, слегка волнующееся у бортов. Камуи поднял голову, размышляя, летают ли здесь чайки: так он бы смог определить, далеко ли они от берега. Но безоблачное нежно-голубое небо оставалось пустым.

Гакупо нехотя отвлекся от созерцания окружающего мира, сел на палубу и стал внимательно осматривать корабль, ведь ничего, кроме своей маленькой, но чистой каюты с кроватью, небольшим столом и стулом, он не видел.

Корабль показался Гакупо огромным. Люди, коих он насчитал пять десятков, просто терялись на этой громадине. Четыре высокие мачты несли на себе прочные прямоугольные белоснежные паруса, которые громко хлопали на ветру, когда их только собирались привязывать. Нос деревянного дома оканчивался длинным заостренным гальюном.

– Нравится?

Мимо Гакупо пробежал все тот же лысый матрос.

– Ага.

Скорее, корабль приводил Гакупо в трепет. От ужаса. Воображение в мельчайших подробностях так и рисовало крушение гиганта. Но говорить об этом кому бы то ни было Камуи не собирался, поэтому стиснул зубы и стал наблюдать за командой, чтобы отвлечься.

Лысый матрос подбежал к группе таких же загорелых скалящихся людей, и они о чем-то принялись говорить, жестикулируя. Большинство из них носили одни штаны: видимо рубашки и ботинки они считали излишеством. У всех, за исключением лысого, были короткие, выгоревшие на солнце волосы, у части матросов Гакупо заметил сережку в ухе. Камуи что-то слышал о подобном обычае, хотя, на его взгляд, мужчина с сережкой выглядел забавно.

Однако такая же серьга была и у капитана, который смешным совершенно не выглядел: высокий, плотный бородатый мужчина с суровым взглядом из-под черных мохнатых бровей. Щеку и губу морского волка пересекал шрам, придающий свирепости лицу, хотя появившийся из ниоткуда Кано шепнул Гакупо, что командир – весьма безобидный и добродушный человек, когда-то бывший пиратом. На нем были штаны, ботинки, рубаха и камзол, голову венчала треугольная шляпа. Пожалуй, он – единственный, кто всегда из всей команды носил полный комплект одежды в любую погоду.

Впоследствии Гакупо познакомился с боцманом Фредом: невысоким весельчаком, постоянно щурящим правый глаз и показывающим свою щербатую улыбку. Зубы он потерял в портовой драке, о чем ему очень нравилось рассказывать. Поведал Фред и о том, почему решил остаться в чужой для себя стране и стать моряком. О, эта история любви к неродной земле, которую мальчишка находил слишком неправдоподобной, но достаточно интересной, чтобы слушать! Хотя тот лысый матрос шепнул, что у страны, оказывается, есть женское имя и шикарная фигура, а также морская болезнь, из-за которой та наотрез отказалась покидать знакомые берега. Вот и остался бедняга Фред на чужбине, желая быть как можно ближе к даме сердца, лишь изредка приближаясь на корабле к родным землям.

Полюбился Гакупо и коку: толстенькому мужичку, с проплешинами на круглой голове, маленькими глазками и носом-картошкой, мощными руками и постоянно жирными от готовки пальцами. Он даже дал несколько уроков скучающему мальчишке и остался вполне доволен.

Так, постепенно, Гакупо стал привыкать к жизни на корабле. Морская болезнь его почти не мучила, он немного загорел и уже лучше держался на ногах, хотя качка никуда не исчезала. Мальчик услышал много историй от моряков, которые любили по вечерам садиться в круг и делиться рассказами. Кано по-прежнему требовал от него поведения если не короля, то маркиза точно. Камуи злился, ведь он все равно оказывался заперт посреди океана, как бы ни вел себя, а хитрец ничего не говорил про его дальнейшую судьбу. Гакупо часто размышлял о своих последующих действиях. Однако конечная цель корабля ему была неизвестна. Как и дальнейшие планы Кано относительно его скромной персоны.

На месте заговорщика Гакупо уже давно бы избавился от себя. Поэтому то, что Кано носится с ним, казалось мальчику весьма странным. Однако мужчина на все вопросы загадочно отмалчивался. Когда же к их плавучему дому приблизился еще один, и Гакупо с богом воды перешли на него, Камуи еще больше запутался. Они плыли на Второй материк, как благосклонно сообщил ему похититель. Гакупо решил, что как только окажется на земле, сбежит. На этот раз точно.


	4. Глава 4 Побег

**Глава 4. Побег.**

Пробыл на втором корабле Гакупо недолго: дней пять. Этот плавучий дом был быстрее и легче предыдущего, не такой большой и менее заметный. Однако долгое время корабль кружил, петлял и шел ко Второму материку крайне медленно. К чему эти действия, Камуи не знал. Выглядело так, будто они от кого-то скрывались. Гакупо не отрицал этого варианта.

Нога мальчика почти не беспокоила, что вызвало удивление у нового доктора. На Камуи вообще все заживало быстро, как на собаке. Однако он упросил лекаря, пожилого седовласого мужчину с веселыми глазами и длинной бородой, ничего не говорить Кано. Гакупо сослался на желание сделать сюрприз хмурому в последнее время богу воды, и доктор по наивности согласился. Откуда ему было знать, что мальчишка – не любимый родственник Кано, а пленник, собирающийся сбежать при первой же возможности? Поэтому Камуи старательно прихрамывал, чтобы никто не догадался об истинном самочувствии мальчика. Все равно раны на спине оставляли желать лучшего. Но с их присутствием Гакупо как-то смирился, почти не замечая.

С командой нового корабля Камуи тоже довольно быстро сошелся, хоть и не столь близко, как с первой. Матросы на корабле все поголовно были одеты в форму: черные ботинки, черные брюки, светлые рубашки, пояса. Капитан, грузный мужчина с крупным мясистым носом, также надевал камзол и шляпу. Кок, худенький и маленький, с подвижным носом и мелкими залысинами, скрывающимися под кудрями, щеголял в белых брюках и рубашке, а также в высоком колпаке. Подобное казалось Гакупо непрактичным, но он молчал, предпочитая не лезть не в свое дело.

Большую часть времени мальчик читал – на корабле, специально подготовленном для Кано, оказалась хорошая библиотека. Дома он никогда не любил сидеть за книгой, у него всегда находились другие, более важные дела. Зато здесь Камуи принялся наверстывать упущенное. Кано, заметив небывалое рвение, посоветовал ему несколько произведений, и, совершенно не удивившись хорошему вкусу мужчины, Гакупо застрял в других мирах надолго. Он даже неохотно отрывался от книг для сна и еды, чем вызывал добрые усмешки у команды.

– Представить себе не мог, что шестнадцатилетний мальчишка будет с таким упоением читать.

– Не читал в моем возрасте?

– Совершенно. Понимание ценности подобного бумагомарательства пришло ко мне довольно поздно. Сейчас я с удовольствием почитаю в свободное время, но в твоем возрасте – увольте.

– Все равно здесь скучно.

За книгами также можно было подумать о побеге. Как его осуществить, удастся ли? Гакупо прибывал в совершенно незнакомый город, где жили другие люди с чужой культурой, иным языком. Получится ли у мальчика смешаться с местными? Все-таки различия между жителями Первого материка, Солуса*, и Второго, разношерстного и непредсказуемого Мисцеланиуса*, казались огромными. Это пугало.

Вопросы не давали Камуи покоя, хоть он и пытался успокоить себя. Ему все казалось, что у него ничего не выйдет, что они никогда не прибудут на Второй материк, пронумерованный так лишь из-за того, что люди с Солуса первыми начали совершать длительные путешествия по океану и открывать другие земли, что Кано перережет ему горло сразу же, как только они причалят. Хотя в последнем Гакупо сомневался: не стал бы мужчина с ним так возиться, если собирался избавиться.

Корабль все вилял и вилял, не подходя к суше. Но наконец, они вошли в порт. Гакупо с Кано стояли на палубе. Мальчишка с любопытством крутил головой по сторонам. Но местный порт ничем не отличался от любого на его материке: такие же деревянные причалы, маленькие припортовые домики, голосящая толпа народу: кто-то таскал груз с прибывшего раньше их корабля, часть матросов уходила куда-то в город. Скорее всего, в кабак. Все как обычно. Гакупо почувствовал легкое разочарование.

– Наши культуры имеют различия, но не всегда это заметно с первого раза. Тем более портовый город, где много иностранцев, покажется тебе похожим на твой. Единственное различие – часть людей не будут говорить на понятном языке. Впрочем, вряд ли ты с ними встретишься.

– Почему?

– Знание языка Первого материка у знати означает хороший вкус. Простые люди, сталкивающиеся с чужаками, рано или поздно тоже начинают говорить по-нашему. К тому же, многие нанимаются матросами на корабли, а какому капитану нужен немой служащий?

– И кто же тогда не сможет со мной поговорить?

– Бедняки, которые выучили на нашем языке пару слов: подайте на пропитание. Или жены и дочери среднего класса. Он им просто ни к чему. Но это здесь. А вот в глубине материка ситуация ухудшается.

– Им и смысла нет знать наш язык, – согласился Гакупо.

Камуи вспомнил, как он с другими мальчишками бегал в порт смотреть на чужеземцев. Те говорили о чем-то на своем языке, смеялись и иногда угощали местных детей сластями. Хоть государств на Втором материке расположилось предостаточно, но все люди, прибывшие оттуда, как помнил Гакупо, оказывались невысокого роста. Некоторые из них были только черноволосыми, с приплюснутыми носами. Некоторые – краснокожими. Кто-то носил специальные амулеты, которые помогали в пути, кто-то отказывался от веры в магические силы. Были даже и те, кто почти не отличался от жителей Первого материка, выдавая себя все тем же ростом.

В городе, в который они прибыли, как раз такая картина и наблюдалась.

– Птарх – самый удобный для нас порт. Жители мало чем отличаются от нас, культурные различия на минимуме, да и порт расположен очень удобно: в небольшой бухте, куда редко заходят шторма.

– Птарх? – Гакупо фыркнул. – Смешное название.

Кано вздохнул, гадая, услышал ли мальчишка что-нибудь еще из его объяснения, или название перекрыло все.

– Местные обозначения нам, конечно, непривычны.

– Ага.

Гакупо улыбнулся. Чужаки со Второго континента тоже смеялись над названием его города, да и не только над ним одним.

Корабль мягко пришвартовался. Гакупо едва сдержался, чтобы не кинуться к трапу. Матросы стали вынимать из трюма груз, капитан, на несколько минут спустившийся на причал, вновь поднялся и следил за работой.

– Мы так и останемся на корабле?

– Я жду карету. Пришлось немного поспешить, и она еще не прибыла.

– А на суше никак нельзя?

Гакупо уже осточертел корабль, ему хотелось почувствовать под ногами твердую поверхность, не спешащую уйти из-под тебя, не говоря уже о снижении возможности побега, пока Камуи находился на плавучем доме.

– И чем же тебе так не нравятся корабли? Неужели предпочтешь толкаться в толпе?

– Всем не нравится, – пробурчал Камуи.

Пусть Гакупо и привык к неудобствам, но куда лучше ему было на суше.

– Я лучше в толкучке постою.

– Как знаешь. Идем.

На миг Гакупо показалось, что он ослышался, но уверенно шагающий к трапу Кано развеял его сомнения. Камуи поспешил за ним, старательно прихрамывая и жалея, что не может сбежать по трапу.

Мужчина помог Гакупо спуститься, и они оказались среди спешащих в разные стороны людей. Мальчик крутил головой по сторонам, на всякий случай держась за бога воды. Все-таки он планировал сбежать, а не оказаться затоптанным.

Жизнь кипела. Тащили товары матросы, тут же выкрикивали название товара торговки, сновали местные мальчишки, приезжали и отъезжали кареты. Изредка слышался местный говор, вызывающий улыбку у Камуи. Откуда-то тянулся сладкий запах. Гакупо отпустил руку Кано и шагнул, принюхиваясь. Он почти не ел в день прибытия, слишком волнуясь, и теперь желудок напоминал о подобном упущении. Мальчика кто-то толкнул, чтобы удержаться на ногах он сделал еще несколько шагов, а потом резко сорвался с места, решив, что и так уже слишком застоялся рядом с Кано.

Мужчина рассмеялся, увидев, как пострел кинулся бежать. Он предполагал нечто подобное от Гакупо. Лекарь, преданный семье Кано, тоже сообщал, что с ногой у Камуи все в порядке, поэтому подобное совсем не стало неожиданностью.

– Что вы дальше будете делать, господин?

К Кано подошел один из матросов. На самом деле он был телохранителем, замаскировавшемся на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

– Пусть побегает. Молодым нужно куда-то выплескивать свою энергию. Но вечером он должен быть в моем доме.

– Понял вас, господин.

Телохранитель поклонился и направился к одному из нищих, что в массе своей околачивались рядом с портом.

– Подайте на пропитание, милостивый господин, – заныл тут же низенький человечек в истрепанной одежде.

Телохранитель усмехнулся и протянул бродяге пару медяков вместе с запиской. Нищий проблеял слова благодарности и заспешил к дому Кано, чтобы отдать распоряжение господина о поимке некоего мальчишки.

А Гакупо в это время добрался до бедных районов города. Сбежать он смог, но это не сильно его радовало: без знания языка, денег в кармане и со своим слишком заметным ростом он был отличной мишенью. Если Кано захочет, он найдет его, в этом Камуи не сомневался. Только мальчик не собирался вновь становиться его комнатной зверушкой.

Гакупо остановился у одного из покосившихся домов, чтобы передохнуть и подумать, что ему делать дальше.

– Эй, ты че тут делат? – окликнул его кто-то на очень корявом языке Первого материка.

Гакупо обернулся. На него смотрела компания недружелюбно настроенных парней. Главарь, широкоплечий детина с разбитым лицом, поигрывал ножом. Гакупо невольно сглотнул и отступил на шаг.

– Н-ничего.

– Ага.

Главарь сделал шаг вперед, и вся его шайка последовала за ним. Камуи стал затравленно озираться.

– Давай нам деньги. Плата проход.

– У меня нет.

– Ага.

Главарь явно не поверил. Гакупо развернулся и кинулся наутек. Сзади раздался смех, шум погони. Кто-то предлагал избить чужеземца, чтобы в следующий раз не врал. Гакупо бежал изо всех сил, проклиная свою способность моментально попадать в неприятности.

– Хей, сюда!

Гакупо повернул голову на крик. Из-за угла дома ему махал парень. Вполне возможно, что это была уловка, но Камуи решил последовать за ним. Он забежал за дом, пробрался через дыру в заборе на следующий участок.

– Сюда.

Мальчишка первым нырнул в открытый подвал, а за ним последовал и Гакупо, не забыв закрыть за собой. Его спаситель тихо хихикнул рядом.

– Повезло тебе, что я был рядом.

– Спасибо.

– Этот Дерек совсем с ума сошел: требует со всех плату, будто это его город. Достал, сил нет.

Мальчишка резко замолк. Гакупо затаил дыхание. Несколько минут они сидели в абсолютной тишине, а потом незнакомец выдохнул:

– Ушли.

– Откуда знаешь?

– Если сразу не схватили – караулить не будут. Тупы слишком.

– Ясно.

– Тебя как звать-то?

– Камуи Гакупо. А ты?

– Делл. Хонне Делл.

*Солус – единственный

*Мисцеланиус - разный


	5. Глава 5 Хонне Делл

**Глава 5. Хонне Делл.**

Хонне весьма смутно помнил жизнь в доме с семьей. Ненавистный отец, запомнившийся неясным темным силуэтом, – пират, вечно пропадающий в море, мать – любящая его простушка, совсем молоденькая, живущая в рыбацком домике на побережье среди таких же женщин. Делл рос активным ребенком, интересующимся морскими походами, ловлей крабов и собиранием морских звезд. Впрочем, как и все мальчишки и девчонки небольшого рыбацкого поселка, чьи родители ходили под пиратским флагом. Дети всегда были предоставлены сами себе, их воспитанием почти никто не занимался – не до того. Деревушка сильно зависела от улова и возвращения пиратов, какое тут воспитание?

Делл и рос неприученный к нормальному человеческому поведению. Хоть мать и пыталась, пожалуй, единственная из деревни, как-нибудь повлиять на него. Они вместе собирали красивые ракушки, спасали запутавшихся в сетях птиц. По вечерам женщина, если не сильно уставала или оставалась в силах после побоев мужа, ложилась рядом и рассказывала ему различные истории и обещала когда-нибудь свозить к горному роднику ее родной деревни. Делл не запомнил ни одного рассказа, зато навсегда отложил в памяти чуть хриплый голос матери, ее тепло и запах горных трав и молока. Хонне честно старался выглядеть хорошим в ее глазах, но не получалось.

Он рано научился воровать, и отец иногда, если дельце не было связано с риском, брал его с собой. Альбинос обчищал карманы зевак в месте, в которое они приплывали. Заодно и бегать стал быстро: пару раз отделали в переулке, а на третий Делл уже не попался. Пусть подобное поведение и считалось аморальным, зато маме иногда удавалось привезти какое-нибудь украшение. А богатые себе сами купят.

Хонне уже собирался и сам впоследствии стать пиратом и водить корабли в открытом море, как папаша сорвал большой куш, прихватил с собой свою семейку и укатил из нищей деревеньки. Как не пропил все, как обычно бывало, не понятно. Делл этому, конечно, радовался, теперь они заживут нормальной жизнью, но уж больно ему хотелось ходить под парусами. Парню казалось это романтичным, захватывающим. Он же все время говорил, что станет капитаном, а теперь…

А потом папка умер от запущенной болезни, заразив перед этим свою супругу. Кто-то нашептал, что приехавшая семейка-то пиратская, и многие от них отвернулись. Мать тогда очень переживала, Хонне видел, хоть она и не проронила об этом ни слова. Делл стал часто драться с мальчишками, которые вздумали их оскорблять, получил устойчивую репутацию хулигана и законченного человека, многие считали его агрессивным и неадекватным. Да и его внешность сыграла злую шутку: стали говорить, что так его покарали небеса.

Как все это выдерживала мать, Хонне не знал. Он сам не очень-то это терпел, предпочитая раз и навсегда поставить обидчиков на место. Но его любимая мама все сносила молча, привыкнув к постоянному ожиданию и равнодушию еще в деревне. Только Делл не хотел с этим мириться. Кое-как он уговорил женщину перебраться в другой город, что они и сделали.

Там Делл сумел устроиться на работу в порт, прекратил себя грубо вести, и мать наконец-то улыбнулась. Хонне любил, когда она улыбалась, поэтому старался оправдать возникшие надежды. Жизнь снова текла размеренно, никто никого не оскорблял, никто никому не мешал. Друзей у парня так и не появилось: непростой характер и кажущаяся неконтактность делали свое дело. Зато именно в этот момент они с мамой и стали настоящей семьей. Делл все свободное время проводил с ней, помогая ей по дому и слушая сплетни.

А потом в памяти Хонне случился провал. Доктор, который когда-то осмотрел его, сказал, что это болезнь. Однако сам Делл просто боялся вспоминать те события, хоть ему и пришлось из-за этого забыть слишком много. С течением времени ему удалось восстановить некоторые моменты: загородный домик, небольшой сад, кашляющая, но не теряющая присутствия духа, улыбающаяся, смеющаяся… мертвая мать. И снова провал. Делл даже не клялся, что найдет ее убийц: он не хотел их вспоминать. Соседи шептали, что ее убила болезнь, но Хонне раз за разом убеждал себя в обратном, придумывая головорезов. Так ему было проще, так было кого ненавидеть за то, что любимый человек покинул его. Но легче не становилось. Альбинос закопал ее под деревом, задыхаясь от слез, да и ушел куда-то.

Следующее воспоминание начиналось с того, что он устроился юнгой на один из кораблей, чтобы добраться до Второго материка. Тогда ему казалось, что попади он туда, сможет начать жизнь с чистого листа. В какой-то степени так и получилось: ни одного знакомого, другой язык, который Хонне достаточно быстро выучил, иные условия. Однако Делл и здесь оказался белой вороной. Не сказать, что подобное ему не нравилось, он уже давно привык к этому. Парень всегда мог получить работу благодаря своему колоритному облику, но и только. Сколько-нибудь близких знакомых у него не появилось, он слыл угрюмым одиночкой, с ним никто не выказывал желания общаться больше необходимого. Где-то года три Хонне еще честно трудился, стараясь не обращать на такое отношение внимания, а потом опустил руки. Он потерял цель в жизни, разочаровался в своем существовании и последнее время только и делал, что обчищал карманы, дразнил Дерека и прятался от него по подвалам.

Спасать испуганного мальчишку, удирающего от компании, он сначала и не планировал, но неожиданно возникла мысль насолить тупому дуболому.

– И как же тебя, Камуи Гакупо, угораздило столкнуться с Дереком?

Зато в подвале было прохладно и темно, поэтому спасенный мальчишка не видел довольной улыбки Хонне. Все-таки тому нравилось доставать местного идиота, возомнившего себя самым крутым.

– Я-я случайно. Он сам пристал.

Гакупо передернул плечами. Не ожидал он, что его так встретят.

– Посоветовал бы я тебе, что надо говорить, но в твоем случае не прокатит.

– Почему?

– Заметный слишком. Это-то, конечно, можно исправить, но наглость у тебя не появится.

– При чем здесь наглость?

– При том, что надо быть либо заметным и наглым, либо незаметным и не наглым. А ты со своим ростом и волосами сразу в глаза бросаешься. Да еще и дрожишь. Слабак.

– Ничего я не дрожу.

– Тебя что, никогда в детстве шпана не гоняла? Не дрались вы до разбитых носов, камнями друг в друга не кидали?

– Нет. Никогда такого не было.

Дрался он, конечно, куда ж без этого? Но дружеские и не очень потасовки никогда не заходили далеко. Так, поставят друг другу пару синяков, ну, в самом крайнем случае, носы разобьют. Но это было раз или два. Город предоставлял мальчишкам куда более интересные занятия, что очень нравилось родителям.

– И где ж ты такой рос?

Гакупо пробурчал что-то непонятное в ответ. Жизнь с семьей казалась такой далекой, что подчас Камуи воспринимал ее как приятный сон. Родители, дед, сестра, Жозеф… Где они сейчас? Что с ними?

– Ты чего?

Делл растерялся. Общаться с детьми, а Гакупо казался ему ребенком, никогда ему не нравилось: он просто не мог найти с ними общий язык. Впрочем, как и с остальными, но с младшими не удавалось договориться особенно. Кажется, и теперь он сказал что-то не то.

– Ничего.

Гакупо шмыгнул носом. Хорош же он будет, если сейчас расклеится! Ему же еще нужно как-то скрыться от вездесущего Кано и вернуться домой.

– Ты только не реви. Терпеть не могу рев.

– Да не реву я! – возмутился Гакупо и несильно толкнул Хонне, вызвав у того хмыканье. – Давай уже выбираться.

– Давай.

Они вылезли из подвала. Как и говорил Делл, те парни, преследовавшие Гакупо, ушли. Камуи на мгновение прищурился, заново привыкая к солнцу, и повернулся к Хонне, чтобы отблагодарить, да так и застыл. Делл хмыкнул. Он знал, какой эффект производит на окружающих.

– Они настоящие?

– Кто?

– Волосы.

– Конечно. И глаза тоже. Я таким родился.

Гакупо приподнял бровь, с любопытством рассматривая Хонне. Мальчик слышал от Жозефа про существование подобных людей, но сам видел впервые. Их еще называли «отмеченные небом».

– И как я тебе?

Подобное внимание все же иногда утомляло и раздражало. Особенно когда его внешность становилась объектом насмешки, что происходило довольно часто.

– Ты красивый.

Гакупо улыбнулся. Лицо Хонне вытянулось. Такого он не ожидал. Экстравагантный, необычный, выпендрежный… Но не красивый. А Камуи улыбнулся и дернул Делла за прядь, чтобы убедиться, что его не обманывают. В кои-то веке Хонне не врал.

– Здорово.

– Странный ты, – проворчал Делл.

– Сам ты странный. Ты – особенный, небом отмеченный.

Да, такого слышать Хонне не приходилось. Разве что мать когда-то так сказала. Но пошел он с мальчишкой вовсе не поэтому! По крайней мере, ему так хотелось думать.

Где-то за час Делл уже знал, что Гакупо от кого-то прячется, хотя они и принялись бродить по самым оживленным улицам на виду у всех, что мальчишка не знает, что ему теперь делать, хотя он и казался беззаботным. Денег у Камуи не было, языка он не знал, враг был могущественен, а Хонне от него все еще не сбежал.

– Ты мне хоть можешь сказать, от кого ты прячешься? А то треплешься ни о чем.

– Нет.

Гакупо наотрез отказывался посвящать Делла во все тонкости его ситуации. Хонне это злило неимоверно. Он только познакомился с человеком, который не спешил отделаться от него, но мальчишка вел себя!

– Ладно. Тогда справляйся со всем сам.

Делл отпустил руку Камуи, которую крепко до этого держал и растворился в толпе. Гакупо посмотрел ему в след, сжал губы и поспешил свернуть в узкий проулок. Все-таки он не хотел, чтобы у альбиноса из-за него были проблемы.

Хонне так не думал. Раз уж он связался с этим мальчишкой, то влезть не в свое дело был просто обязан. Альбинос понемногу начал остывать и испытывать угрызения совести. Да он почти год ни с кем нормально не общался и никому не помог! Черт бы побрал этого Гакупо! Делл снова завелся.

– Печать на тебе, – прозвучал дребезжащий голос рядом.

Хонне остановился и повернул голову. Кипя от возмущения, он и не заметил, как поравнялся со старой гадалкой, уже давно промышляющей тут.

– Прощай, бабуль, нет у меня денег, чтобы слушать твои бредни.

– Снять ее можно, – продолжила старуха, будто ничего не слышала. – Путь есть. Судьбы переплелись, и их невозможно разделить. Не сопротивляйся чувствам. Держись фиолетового, – вздохнула женщина и закрыла глаза.

Хонне несколько секунд стоял, внимательно разглядывая непонятное маленькое существо в лиловом балахоне, открывающем только сморщенное темное лицо. С чего бы это старухе помогать ему? И что значат ее слова?

Как-то незаметно все возмущение, что до этого испытывал Делл, испарилось, вновь появилась способность рассуждать здраво.

– Фиолетовый, да?

Хонне усмехнулся. У Гакупо великолепные длинные волосы. Фиолетового цвета.

– Спасибо, бабушка.

Делл развернулся и помчался искать того, с кем переплелась его судьба. Гадалка вздохнула ему в след. Пусть за свои советы она ничего и не получает, но уж больно жалко ей сошедших со своего пути молодых. А так, глядишь, кто-нибудь вновь пойдет там, где надо. Этот-то должен успеть.

И Хонне успел. Гакупо до безобразия легкий и подтащить его к себе не составило никакого труда. Особенно в присутствии двух одетых с иголочки, да еще и с тонкими шпагами мужиков. Особенно со свербевшем в пятой точке плохим предчувствием. Особенно с перепугу, когда альбинос едва увернулся от кулака недружественно ухмыляющегося типа.

– Бежим!

– Как ты…

– Потом!

Хонне знал все закоулки города, как свои пять пальцев. Они смогли оторваться от преследователей и теперь притаились в узком переулочке, переводя дыхание.

– Ну и струхнул же я, когда увидел, как тот хмырь чуть не схватил тебя. Вот два мордоворота. Это за тобой прислали?

– Н-наверно.

– Да точно.

Хонне тяжело вздохнул. Гакупо с тоской смотрел на него, явно ожидая каких-нибудь действий.

– Так, сам не верю, что говорю, но я тебя не брошу.

– Бросай. А то заодно и тебя.

Гакупо передернул плечами. В животе урчало, нога от чрезмерной нагрузки разболелась, раны на спине стало щипать от пота. Кано знал, что ничего у мальчишки не получится, когда отпускал побегать на воле. Камуи сжал кулаки.

– Ничего со мной не будет. Я жизнью тертый. А вот с тобой надо что-то делать.

Хонне придирчиво осмотрел Гакупо. Тот лишь удивленно хлопнул глазами, когда Делл вдруг улыбнулся, хихикнул и исчез, обещая, что вернется через минуту. Камуи покачал головой, сомневаясь в правильности решения Хонне, но послушно остался на месте.

Делл действительно вернулся через минуту со свертком в руках.

– Зачем это?

– Маскировать тебя буду. Закрой глаза.

Гакупо скептически посмотрел на полного энтузиазма Делла, но послушался, надеясь, что сам себя узнает после маскировки. Хонне довольно улыбнулся и принялся за дело. Камуи чуть не заорал, когда Делл распустил ему волосы, а затем щелкнули ножницы.

– Я их так долго растил, – прошептал Гакупо.

– Еще отрастишь, – отмахнулся Делл, высунув язык и стараясь постричь не слишком криво. – Потом немного пощиплет. Зато точно никто не узнает.

С короткими волосами было непривычно. Ветер тут же лизнул шею, вызвав мурашки. Камуи судорожно вздохнул. Делл, закончив со стрижкой, принялся что-то мазать на волосы. Почти не щипало, но ощущения все равно были не слишком приятные.

– Не переживай. Зато не узнают.

Гакупо кивнул, сдерживая скулеж. Волосы было жалко. Камуи открыл глаза. Хонне тут же подсунул ему зеркало. Гакупо глянул в него и уныло кивнул: да, его в темноволосом стриженом мальчишке не признают.

– Продержится до первого дождя.

Делл всунул в руки Гакупо миску с непонятной жидкостью.

– Мне тоже так вотри.

Гакупо принялся маскировать Делла. Смотреть, как белые волосы становятся темными, оказалось весело и странно. Ни мама, ни Гакуко никогда таким не занимались, поэтому о подобном Камуи знал лишь понаслышке. Вот только откуда Делл все это достал?

– Закончил?

– Ага.

Хонне придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркало и остался доволен результатом.

– А теперь спокойно ходим по улицам, не шарахаемся, не бежим. Если спросят, мы – приехавшие с кораблем юнги, отдыхаем на берегу, потратив почти все деньги в кабаке. Понятно?

Гакупо кивнул. Они вытерли руки о притащенную Хонне тряпку, спрятали все следы своего пребывания здесь и пошли к главной улице. Делл убеждался во мнении, что им придется свалить из города. Главное, сделать это незаметно. А пока можно немного собраться с мыслями.

– Есть хочешь?

Ответом послужило бурчание в животе Гакупо и его покрасневшее лицо. Хонне едва удержался, чтобы не взлохматить ему волосы: все-таки краска нестойкая, лучше не трогать. Природный цвет мальчишки, конечно, куда лучше, но сейчас не до красоты.

Альбинос быстро довел Камуи до не самого худшего кабака, где сделал заказ на последние деньги. Впрочем, об это он ни сколько не волновался: украсть новые не составит труда, а силы им нужны. День, проведенный в беге, давал о себе знать: Гакупо ел жадно, быстро, проглатывая большие куски. Хонне от него не отставал, разве что жуя чуть подольше. Как только насытились, еще немного посидели, слушая местные сплетни. Особенно позабавила история про то ли кузена, то ли брата, то ли вообще сына Кано, который пропал. Делл хмыкал над подобными сплетнями, как бы местный выпивоха не пытался всех убедить в правдивости своего рассказа, а Гакупо прятал взгляд и старался казаться как можно незаметнее.

Смилостивившись над Камуи, Хонне вытащил того из-за стола, и они покинули помещение, чтобы вновь бродить по улицам. Предлагать заброшенный дом, где в последнее время обитал, Делл не стал: его скорее всего вычислили, и теперь там не безопасно. Однако у парня было в запасе еще несколько вариантов, где можно переждать ночь. И он как раз собирался предложить их Гакупо, который внезапно сжал его руку.

Делл с трудом сохранил спокойное выражение лица: к ним шли те двое франтов, что охотились за ними. Хонне несильно подтолкнул Гакупо вперед. Они сделали вид, что обсуждают нечто очень интересное. Один из франтов скользнул по ним равнодушным взглядом, и они прошли мимо. Альбинос уже было выдохнул, когда на них сверху вылилась вода: многие вышвыривали помои или грязную воду из окон. Гакупо вскрикнул от неожиданности, и преследователи обернулись.

Дальнейшее Делл запомнил как нескончаемую погоню, отчаянную попытку спрятаться и тупик в итоге. Под руку попалась палка, которую Хонне зачем-то выставил вперед. Сзади в него вцепился Гакупо, а перед глазами все расплывалось. Франты медленно вытащили шпаги. Мальчишку им велели доставить целым и невредимым, а вот про дружка ничего не говорили. Альбинос уже готов был проклясть старую каргу, нашептавшую ему про судьбу и фиолетовый, как сзади раздался голос:

– Что за дурные манеры нападать на безоружных.

Мимо неспеша прошел высокий мужчина в плотной простой одежде, с черными волосами, в которых начала просматриваться седина, и с застарелым шрамом на щеке.

– И уж тем более на детей.

Говорил он на языке первого материка чисто, да и ростом он никак не походил на местных. Гакупо выглянул из-за спины Хонне.

– Стойте здесь, детишки, и не мешайтесь.

Этого человека Делл видел впервые, однако от того исходила уверенность и спокойствие, и парень понял, что они спасены. Альбинос вытащил из-за спины Гакупо, сжал тому руку и улыбнулся.


	6. Глава 6 Выскочки

**Глава 6. Выскочки.**

– Нет, вы слышали?

– Слышали, конечно, слышали. Да кто про них еще не знает?

Действительно, про них знали все. Они появились словно из ниоткуда, стали фаворитами многих девушек. Сильные, красивые и опасные они ворвались в верхние строчки рейтинга, подвинув многих, теперь уже бывших, чемпионов.

– Вот они, вот, смотрите!

По улице, о чем-то оживленно болтая, шли Гакупо с Деллом. Девушки, до этого обсуждающие их, перегнулись через перила балкона, на котором отдыхали, вздыхая. Парни заметили их, улыбнулись, помахали руками. А потом Делл уверенно положил руку на талию Гакупо, виновато пожимая плечами.

– Так это правда, – разочарованно протянула кудрявая Гретхен и скривилась.

Ей нравился Делл и понимание того, что тот интересуется парнем, оскорбляло. Гретхен могла позволить себе самые дорогие платья и украшения, каждый день делала себе сложные прически и «случайно» попадалась на глаза Хонне, но тот оставался холоден к ней.

– Но с Паллой он же спал, – попыталась утешить подругу Лиз, невысокая миловидная девушка с веснушками на лице.

– Эта дура любит понапридумывать всякую чушь! Как же он с ней спал, а? С этой уродиной?

Палла выглядела чересчур обычно: русые волосы, серые глаза, тонкие бледные губы. И одевалась она невзрачно: юбка с кофтой коричневых и серых цветов. Никогда не накрасится, никогда прически не сделает. То ли дело Гретхен с густыми каштановыми волосами, карими глазами, пухлыми чувственными губами. По всем параметрам Палла проигрывала, но Делл все равно предпочел ее! Если предпочел, а то Палла могла наплести с три короба.

– Не мог, не мог, – принялась успокаивать подругу Лиз. – Он спит только с одним.

Девушка усмехнулась. У них с Гретхен так сложилось единственный раз, что им понравились разные парни. И Лиз тоже было до слез обидно, что вежливый и милый Гакупо не видит в ней будущую спутницу жизни.

– Интересно, они сегодня будут драться?

– Не знаю.

– Эй, вы! – не очень-то вежливо окликнула парней Гретхен. – У вас сегодня будет бой?

– Да! Только вас все равно не пустят, – крикнул в ответ Хонне.

Гретхен его забавляла. Вроде далеко не глупая, она никак не могла понять, что ничего от нее Хонне не надо. Нет, может он с ней и переспит разочек, но не более того. С Паллой было лучше.

– Зачем ты так с ней?

Гакупо укоризненно покосился на Делла. Порой друг его удивлял, в одночасье превращаясь в дикобраза: становился таким же колючим, обиженным. Не зная его, трудно сказать, что альбинос на самом деле дружелюбный и спокойный, и многие не решались заводить с ним знакомства. К счастью, по отношению к Камуи Хонне вел себя просто прекрасно, насколько это вообще было возможно с его характером.

– Я всего лишь сказал правду. Девушек же на бои не пускают.

Это точно. Присутствовать имели право только мужчины: считалось, что подобное видеть женщине не следует. Поэтому девушкам оставалось довольствоваться слухами, рассказами братьев, отцов и друзей, да и прислушиваться к недовольному ворчанию бойцов за столом в кабаке. Зато каждый житель города, где проводились подобные сражения, знал своих героев в лицо и цену.

– Чем чаще побеждаешь, тем больше известности, больше платят. Но и прибавляется завистников. Вы все еще хотите попытаться? – спросил Гакупо с Хонне несколько месяцев назад старый мастер.

Они хотели. Камуи требовались деньги на билет до Первого материка, Хонне, окрыленный рассказами Гакупо о путешествиях, вновь вспомнил про желание стать пиратом и копил монеты на корабль и команду. Мастер, воспитывавший и учивший подобранных на улице мальчишек, был не против, считая, что они сами должны проложить себе путь. Поэтому знаменитый на весь Второй материк Заарг, город, где проводили кровавые и не очень сражения между бойцами на специально оборудованной арене, стал просто идеальным местом для Гакупо и Хонне.

Они достаточно быстро добрались к вершине, вызывая недоумение: откуда взялись такие сильные воины, кто их обучил? Однако парни хранили молчание, не собираясь рассказывать о своей жизни. У них почти не было друзей, все основное время они проводили либо поодиночке, либо вместе. Отсюда и поползли слухи о том, что их отношения куда сильнее дружественных. Хонне, решивший разбавить серые будни, активно эту сплетню поддерживал, вызывая раздражение у Гакупо, который понимал, что пока Делл не наиграется, успокоить его будет невозможно. И даже появление Паллы не исправило неугомонного Делла.

Впрочем, девушка, узнавшая истинное положение вещей, не стала никому ничего говорить, поддавшись уговорам Хонне. Однако она и не скрывала то, что спит с одним из выскочек, лишь подогревая интерес к их персонам.

– Да и что им там делать? Удел женщины – ждать дома, – разглагольствовал Делл. – Вот моя Палла… А ты себе когда заведешь?

– Никогда.

– Так. Не понял.

Делл резко остановился и посмотрел на Гакупо.

– Ты меня пугаешь, парень! Как так?

– Молча. Хватит с меня тебя.

Не то чтобы Камуи был против общения с какой-нибудь девушкой, но он боялся привязаться. Его ждут на Солусе, поэтому здесь ему не нужны никакие якоря. Гакупо и так привык к Хонне. Что будет, если он решит остаться? Камуи в любом случае вернется, но от подобного решения становилось тоскливо.

– Я польщен.

Хонне хмыкнул. Он понимал Гакупо, но поддевал его постоянно. Все-таки улыбающийся, рычащий или даже обиженный Камуи с демонстративно надутыми щеками, нравился ему больше, чем собранный и спокойный. У Делла порой возникало ощущение, что Гакупо боится появления морщин на лице, поэтому почти никогда не меняет его выражения.

– Но знаешь, это глупо. Тебе нужно развлечься, отдохнуть. Нельзя вечно ходить хмурым.

– Мне так нравится. И не сбивай меня: я размышляю над следующим боем.

– Умеешь же ты испортить настроение.

Делл помрачнел. Через полтора часа у них очередной спарринг. Только на этот раз противники сильны, даже учитывая то, что и они сами многому научились на арене. Однако Горран, фейри, был чертовски вынослив и опытен. В том, что Гакупо стравили именно с ним, Хонне не удивился: многие, прогоревшие на ставках, желали мести. А организаторы зрелищ всегда пойдут на поводу у толпы.

– Волнуешься?

– Опасаюсь.

Гакупо передернул плечами. Он видел несколько боев Горрана, и не думал, что сможет составить тому хоть какую-нибудь конкуренцию.

– Лучше сдайся.

– Мне нужно продержаться хотя бы пять диров*, если не хочу ничего потерять, – напомнил Хонне Гакупо. – Вот только не знаю, смогу ли я протянуть так долго.

– Лучше жизнь сохрани.

– С каких это пор ты стал так благороден? – улыбнулся Гакупо.

Хонне фыркнул и потянул Камуи за отросшие волосы, которые он вновь собирал в хвост. Тот возмущенно вскрикнул и заехал Деллу локтем в ребра. Альбинос фыркнул, потирая ушибленное место.

– Такое ощущение, будто я никогда о тебе не заботился.

Гакупо вздохнул, подняв глаза к небу, и продолжил движение. Они и так привлекали к себе слишком много внимания, стоя посреди улицы и разговаривая во весь голос.

– Нет, ты скажи: я что действительно о тебе никогда не заботился?! – Хонне настойчиво требовал ответа, кипя от возмущения.

– Что ты, ты обо мне всегда слишком печешься. В мире нет более заботливого существа, уверяю тебя.

Гакупо хмыкнул. Хонне обиженно засопел, пробурчав что-то себе под нос. Камуи рассмеялся, и тут же получил подзатыльник, чуть не прикусив язык от неожиданности. Альбинос хмыкнул и поспешил вперед, увлекая за собой напарника. Возможно, веселье – не лучший вариант перед сложным боем, но и идти с ожиданием поражения тоже не выход. Лучше смеяться, чем сразу опустить руки.

– Веселитесь?

Парни обернулись. В нескольких шагах от них стоял Горран с фанатами. Кто-то выкрикнул оскорбление, многие засмеялись. Горран чуть нахмурился. Хонне положил руку на рукоять меча. Гакупо предупреждающе схватил его за плечо. Не хватало еще посреди улицы сцепиться.

Сказать честно, Гакупо восхищался Горраном. Фейри, крепкий, с густой гривой пепельных волос и фиолетовыми глазами, видящими, казалось, всех насквозь, с крестообразным шрамом на руке, великолепно владел оружием. Камуи был далеко не лучшим, хоть и не худшим мечником, Горран – великолепным. Он побеждал уже несколько сезонов подряд, являясь заслуженным чемпионом. Пожалуй, с ним бы Гакупо познакомился в куда более дружелюбной обстановке. Но не сложилось.

– Волнуешься перед боем?

Голос у Горрана был спокойным, если не сказать ледяным. Он с прищуром разглядывал Гакупо и чуть усмехался. Камуи нахмурился и кивнул. Хонне тихо зашипел. Он не понимал, чего добивается фейри, но его присутствие нервировало. Горран хмыкнул.

– Встретимся на арене.

Фейри величаво развернулся и пошел к месту их будущего боя. Арена представляла собой широкий круг тридцати метров в диаметре, вокруг которого располагались скамейки, хотя многие зрители предпочитали стоять – захлестывающие эмоции не позволяли усидеть на месте. В небольшом отдалении располагались небольшие домики, напоминающие коробки, где сражающиеся могли отдохнуть, потренироваться и дождаться своей очереди. Все это обносилось высокой толстой стеной, способной выдержать прямой удар тарана. Гакупо как-то слышал краем уха, что раньше арена использовалась как убежище во время войн. Однако столкновения прекратились, и о былом предназначении никто и не вспоминал. Входили в арену через гигантские металлические ворота, которые противно скрипели и гулко ударялись друг о друга при закрытии.

– Вот гад! – прошипел Хонне.

Гакупо вздохнул. Не понравился ему оценивающий взгляд Горрана, ох не понравился. Но выбора не было.

– Надо идти.

Они медленно пошли по улице, невольно стараясь оттянуть грядущие события. Гакупо нервно сжимал губы, Хонне нахмурился. Так они и дошли до арены.

– Хонне! Гакупо!

Перед воротами стояла Палла, теребящая платок. Парни подошли к ней. Девушка тяжко вздохнула и обняла их. Она волновалась. Горран еще ни разу не проигрывал, грядущий бой может стать последним для Гакупо.

– Удачи.

– Спасибо.

Парни зашли за стену. Двери дернулись и стали закрываться, дрожа при этом. Последнее, что увидела Палла – Горран, стоящий посреди арены, и Гакупо, неуверенно сжимающий рукоять своего меча. Затем ворота наконец-то закрылись, отделяя бойцов от всего остального мира.

*Дир – местное исчисление времени. 5 диров = 4,5 минут.


	7. Глава 7 Письмо

**Глава 7. Письмо.**

– Еще эля, трактирщик! Сегодня гуляем!

Хонне высыпал на грязный от пролитого пойла стол монеты и хлопнул Гакупо по плечу.

– За тебя, дружище. Немногие сумели продержаться пять диров в битве с Горраном!

Гакупо слабо улыбнулся. Он выпил недостаточно алкоголя, чтобы окончательно опьянеть, но прилично, чтобы появился шум в голове, легкое головокружение и сладкий привкус во рту. Рядом счастливо улыбалась Палла. Девушка немного захмелела, отчего на ее щеках разлился румянец.

– За Гакупо!

Толпа, собравшаяся в трактире, радостно загудела: щедрый сегодня Хонне всех угощал, радуясь за своего товарища. Гакупо подобного веселья не разделял: мало того, что все тело ныло, так он еще понимал, что продержался только потому, что Горран решил не вышибать новичка с вершины. Камуи не понимал, зачем фейри это сделал, была ли это жалость или что-то другое? Хонне не слушал Гакупо, махнув рукой на все странности. Друг продержался, больше ничего и не надо.

– Ты куда?

Делл ухватил напарника за руку и вернул на место. Гакупо сделал виноватое лицо и, пробурчав про то, что ему просто необходимо подышать свежим воздухом, кое-как вырвался из стального захвата Хонне и вышел на улицу, немного покачиваясь. Ему даже пришлось ухватиться руками за косяк, чтобы без происшествий переступить порог.

На улице его ждал Горран, лениво прислонившись к дереву. При появлении главного виновника празднования он чуть приподнял бровь и усмехнулся. Гакупо выглядел так, будто кто-то утопил его любимую собачку, а не как человек, выдержавший спарринг с фейри. Камуи вздохнул и подошел к представителю северного народа, который после сражения успел шепнуть ему, что им требуется поговорить.

– Чего не весел?

Камуи неопределенно пожал плечами. Предстоящий разговор его совсем не радовал хотя бы потому, что Гакупо совершенно не представлял, о чем пойдет беседа.

– Да не смотри на меня так, будто я перебил всю твою семью! – рассмеялся фейри. – Давай немного пройдемся – мне так удобней разговаривать.

Они двинулись прочь от трактира. Сзади слышался громовой хохот и выкрики Делла. Гакупо стало тоскливо.

Было уже достаточно поздно, на небе появились первые звезды. Камуи поднял воротник легкой куртки, которую только недавно приобрел. Ночи на Втором материке оказались холоднее, чем на Первом, и Гакупо все никак не мог до конца к этому привыкнуть, кутаясь во всевозможные тряпки по вечерам. Руки Камуи засунул в карман. Растрепанные волосы, частично выбившиеся из хвоста, торчали во все стороны. Горран подумал, что так парень похож на воробья.

– И? – немного заплетающимся языком буркнул Гакупо. – О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?

– О твоем сегодняшнем бое.

Сердце Гакупо пропустило удар. Горран собирается потребовать от него что-то? Если все узнают, что фейри просто не бился и вполсилы, Камуи это грозит запретом на дальнейшие состязания. Да и Горрану тоже, но ему могут все спустить с рук, а вот Гакупо – нет. Оставалась еще надежда, что фейри просто не поверят: тот сыграл очень убедительно, специально растягивая время с надменностью сытой кошки, которая знает, что мышка никуда не денется. Камуи выдохся, когда представитель сурового народа только начал. Но фейри вдруг специально сбавил натиск, лениво фехтуя с человеком. Толпа ревела от восторга, глядя на виртуозные выпады своего любимца, который мог позволить себе не напрягаться. Про время все забыли, и когда Горран все-таки выбил оружие из руки Гакупо оружие, что означало поражение, пять диров уже прошли. Секунду назад.

– Да не пугайся ты, никто ничего не узнает.

– Тогда почему?

– Скажем так: ты мне понравился.

– Что?

– Не знаю, кто учил тебя, но он явно был не простым мечником. Твой стиль боя сложен и почти не практикуется в этих землях, так что ты меня заинтересовал. Мальчишка-выскочка, появившийся из ниоткуда, использующий подобную технику… Было бы жестоко сбрасывать тебя с пьедестала в самом начале на потеху ничего не смыслящих во владении мечом зрителей. Считай это моей прихотью.

Гакупо удивленно хлопал глазами. Так Горран не только спас его, но и еще успокоил? Странно.

– Спасибо.

Горран издал смешок. Гакупо опустил голову, смотря себе под ноги. Прохладный ветер почти выветрил алкоголь, и Камуи чувствовал себя намного лучше.

– А тебе ничего за это не будет? «Горран позволил какому-то новичку выстоять пять диров!»

Фейри рассмеялся. Гакупо великолепно передразнил местных сплетников, которые обожали чесать языками вместо того, чтобы заняться делом.

– Ничего.

Да и правда, кто посмеет выступить против Горрана?

– Пара моих друзей знает истинное положение дел, но о них можно не волноваться.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал еще раз Гакупо.

Он чувствовал себя ребенком, не способным хоть сколько-нибудь постоять за себя. Сначала под своим крылышком его пригрел Жозеф, потом появился бесшабашный Хонне, а теперь еще и Горран. Вновь за него все сделали.

– Знаешь, сначала я хотел дать тебе несколько уроков, но потом понял, что они не пойдут впрок.

Камуи надулся. А мастер говорил, что занимайся он, то стал бы великим мечником.

– Тебя не интересуют бои, тебе не нравится причинять другим боль, – продолжил фейри. – Ты сражаешься только потому, что тебе нужны деньги, а не ради усовершенствования мастерства или удовольствия. Даже жаль.

– Никогда не хотел уметь обращаться с оружием.

Гакупо вспомнил, как залезал на дерево, чтобы спрятаться от учителя фехтования, или забирался в комнату сестры и прятался под кроватью. Да и занимался он спустя рукава, за что получал нагоняи. С мастером подобное не прокатило, да и выбора тогда не было.

– Да? И что же ты хотел делать?

– Путешествовать. Меня всегда интересовали другие страны, живущие там существа и их культура. Ты просто не представляешь, как интересно слушать историю народа, сидя в небольшой избушке, наполовину закопанной в землю. Или искать по болотам лесную кикимору. Или залезть в пещеру, стараясь не дышать, чтобы она не обвалилась. А как-то раз я вообще едва не провалился в ледяную расщелину.

Камуи улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Горран фыркнул. Подобные «прелести» жизни его совершенно не прельщали. Вот сражаться на мечах, чувствуя, как глаза заливает пот, задыхаться от перевозбуждения и видеть красные струи крови – совсем другое дело. Может, кто-то назовет фейри сумасшедшим, но это сделает только тот, кто никогда не брал в руки оружия.

– Мне тебя не понять.

Гакупо пожал плечами. Каждому свое.

– Кстати, а где мы?

За разговором Гакупо не заметил, как они куда-то пришли. Взору юноши предстала часть парка с беседкой и небольшим прудом рядом. В воздухе летали светлячки, придавая окружению нечто волшебное. Некоторые жучки садились на камни, которыми был очерчен пруд, из-за чего водоем оказался в своеобразном светящемся кольце. Растущий камыш клонился к воде, иногда касаясь ее поверхности, от чего расходились круги, и потревоженные светлячки взвивались в воздух, создавая причудливые фигуры.

Горран с Камуи зашли в беседку, где сели на старые но еще крепкие скамейки и принялись смотреть на воду. Эта часть парка не пользовалась большим успехом, поэтому травы здесь было много, она почти скрыла узкую каменную дорожку к беседке. Пруд зарос, зато на нем распускались красивые кувшинки. Когда-то в нем жили утки, но и они покинули укромное место.

– И почему его забросили?

– Новый открыли. Там и беседки красивей, и пруд больше. По нему теперь на лодках катаются. Клумбы разбили. А тут что? Травы по колено, пруд зарос. Проще все заново сделать, чем переделывать.

Гакупо рассеянно кивнул. На его взгляд, тут и так было красиво. На лодке, конечно, не покатаешься, в мяч не поиграешь, но удовольствие не всегда заключалось в этом. Камуи всегда нравились дикие уголки природы.

– А вода-то, наверное, теплая.

Горран хмыкнул и легко перемахнул через стенку беседки, оказавшись около пруда. Гакупо не стал красоваться, вышел, как и все нормальные люди, и обогнул беседку, подойдя к присевшему на корточки фейри. Тот опустил руку в воду и блаженно жмурился.

– Теплая.

Внезапно Горран резко встал и толкнул не ожидавшего подобное Камуи. Гакупо попытался удержаться, но подсечка сбила его с ног, он рухнул в пруд. Светлячки тучей поднялись в воздух, листья кувшинок облепили несчастного парня. Гакупо сел, изумленно смотря на довольного Горрана.

– Вот ты и принят в братство воинов.

– Что?

– Мы так встречаем всех новичков, – пояснил фейри. – Смываем прошлую жизнь и открываем дорогу новой. Просто твоего дружка уже окунули, а тебя все никак не получается.

– Вот оно что.

Гакупо вспомнил, как Хонне однажды пришел насквозь мокрый, ругающийся, но при этом улыбающийся. И ему ничего не сказал, отделавшись ничего не значащими фразами, гад!

Камуи чихнул, проклиная ветер.

– Будь здоров.

Горран помог ему выбраться, тихо посмеиваясь. Камуи хотелось его придушить. Ветер, прохладно, а он промок. Как теперь дойти до дома и не заболеть? По спине пробежали мурашки, заставляя вытянуться в струнку.

– Ты же сам сказал, что я не интересуюсь сражениями. Какой смысл?

– Ты сражался с нами, поэтому достоин вступить в наши ряды. Неважно, любишь, или нет, но меч был в твоих руках. Ты доказал, что можешь встать рядом с нами.

Гакупо слушал, обхватив себя руками и стуча зубами. С одной стороны, ему льстило, что его признали равным себе, но с другой – это было ни к чему. Какой смысл приближать к себе того, кто при любом удобном случае избавится от меча и сбежит на другой материк?

– К тому же, дверь в новую жизнь открывается не только в качестве воина. Она открывается в любые направления. Все зависит лишь от тебя: куда ты шагнешь, что выберешь?

– И ты позвал меня для этого?

– Не только.

Горран усмехнулся так, что Гакупо похолодел. Фейри вытащил из-за пазухи белый конверт.

– Думаю, это поможет тебе с выбором.

Гакупо осторожно взял белый прямоугольник в руки.

– Тебе письмо. От бога воды.


	8. Глава 8 Встреча с прошлым

**Глава 8. Встреча с прошлым.**

Хонне разозлился и обиделся на Гакупо не на шутку: мало того, что тот пришел домой мокрый, со шмыгающим носом, не стал посвящать его в свои проблемы, спрятав письмо, которое до этого крайне медленно и внимательно читал, едва переодевшись, так еще и собирается умотать куда-то! Ладно, к тому, что Камуи терпеть не мог, когда кто-то лез к нему в душу, альбинос давно привык. Пусть Хонне Делл – его лучший друг, и совсем не кто-то! Однако осознание того, что Гакупо собирается совершать глупости в больном состоянии, да еще и без него, сильно ранило. Не говоря уже о Горране, который был со всем этим тесно связан.

– Мне это не нравится. Либо ты мне все объясняешь, либо я тебя никуда не пущу!

Хонне оперся о косяк двери, сложив руки на груди. Гакупо лишь приподнял одну бровь и ехидно улыбнулся. Делла бесила эта его привычка молчать обо всем и пытаться справиться там, где нужна коллективная сила. Да и разве альбинос когда-либо отказывал?

– Ты ведешь себя как ребенок.

Гакупо вздрогнул как от удара и принялся собираться в дорогу с удвоенной силой. Делл коротко выругался. Иногда он не мог понять Камуи, как бы ни старался. И тот ничего не объяснял, что ничуть не облегчало задачу.

– Когда-нибудь я тебя поколочу за твой мерзкий характер, – решил Хонне, тоскливо глядя, как убывает количество вещей в комнате. – Ты съезжать собрался?

– Нет, – Гакупо наконец подал голос.

Он чуть охрип и хлюпал носом, проклиная ветер и вынужденное купание. Хорошо хоть плавать под руководством мастера и Хонне научился, но любовь к воде это ни капельки не привило.

– Да чтоб его! – Гакупо оглушительно чихнул. – Никуда я не переезжаю. Просто хочу взять все самое необходимое для дороги.

– Далеко хоть ехать?

Камуи обмолвился о лошадях, хотя Хонне не видел, чтобы он успел купить одну. Да и зачем им вообще была нужна животина? Теперь потребовалась, зараза четвероногая.

– Через неделю вернусь. Наверное.

– Мне это не нравится, – повторил Хонне. – Куда ты вообще направляешься? И что значит, что ты можешь не вернуться? Ответь!

Но Гакупо молчал. Хонне чувствовал себя паршиво. Этот мальчишка никогда не пускал его в свою душу, но такого игнорирования еще ни разу не было. Делл сплюнул со злости, развернулся и покинул комнату, хлопнув на прощание входной дверью. Гакупо вздохнул, выронив из рук рубашку. У него слезились глаза, но он списывал свое состояние на начинающуюся болезнь.

Из рук все валилось, и чувствовал себя Камуи хуже некуда, но сказать Хонне нечто определенное он просто не мог: сам не знал, чем все закончится. Да и начало своей истории Гакупо так и не рассказал. А теперь не получилось – времени было в обрез, все нужно было сделать быстро, иначе парень никогда не смог бы узнать правду, о которой писал Кано.

Но Гакупо точно собирался вернуться. Что бы ни произошло, но с Хонне он еще увидится, Камуи решил это твердо. Вот тогда и можно будет все объяснить. А пока приходилось уезжать, ничего не рассказывая, оставляя обиженного друга. Камуи поднял рубаху, постоял с ней несколько секунд и со злостью швырнул обратно на пол, резко подхватил полусобранную сумку и покинул дом.

Горран обещал, что насчет транспорта они могут не волноваться, Кано все организует. Гакупо казалось, что он просто очередная пешка в партии бога воды, который от нечего делать вспомнил о его существовании. Однако обещание все объяснить гнало парня в самое сердце обиталища хитроумного Кано. Утешало лишь то, что Камуи все же научился плавать. Правда, он не был уверен, поможет ли ему это.

– Ты долго.

Фейри держал под уздцы двух крепких гнедых, нетерпеливо переступающих с ноги на ногу. Гакупо рассеянно погладил ближайшую к нему кобылку, на что та фыркнула в ответ.

– Так получилось.

– Ладно, поехали.

Горран поставил ногу на стремя, взвился в воздух и сел в седло. Гакупо так легко это сделать не удалось: волнение и нездоровое состояние давали о себе знать. Фейри покачал головой, наблюдая за резко побледневшим парнем. Кано ясно ему дал понять, что тот должен добраться до его дома целым и невредимым. Что за напасти могут поджидать их в пути, Горран не представлял и считал свое присутствие лишь перестраховкой, хотя бог воды паникером отнюдь не был. Кто такой Камуи Гакупо, почему Кано над ним так трясется? Фейри разбирало любопытство, которое он умело скрывал. Всю информацию он получит, как только довезет этого парнишку.

– За мной.

Горран толкнул лошадь в бока, и та двинулась. Гакупо на своей кобылке отправился за ним. Ехать им от силы было дня два, с непредвиденными обстоятельствами – много больше, смотря по ситуации. Впрочем, фейри сомневался, что нечто случится. Лошадей не гнали, но и не давали идти медленно. Камуи послушно следовал за Горраном, выбирающему самый короткий путь.

Только за один день они проехали два города, преодолев больше половины пути. На ночь остановились в придорожном трактире при въезде в третий, ничем не отличающимся от сотни таких же заведений. Кано не скупился и выделил Горрану с Гакупо на дорожные траты приличную сумму. Такую даже фейри за сезон побед не зарабатывал. Камуи определенно должен был быть польщен этим фактом, но тот, мучившийся предстоящим разговором, не обращал на подобное внимание, ел без аппетита и даже отказался пройтись вечером по открытым практически круглосуточно купеческим лавкам, хотя вполне мог бы прикупить какой-нибудь сувенирчик. Просто покачал головой и лег спать, заявив, что устал.

Горран с радостью оставил бы мальчишку одного, но он привык выполнять все указания. Бог воды ясно дал понять, что за Камуи стоит внимательно следить. Приходилось утешать себя тем, что потом деятельность фейри никто ограничивать не будет. Горран вздохнул и лег на соседнюю кровать, ворча про детское время.

Наутро они наскоро умылись, слегка перекусили и продолжили путь. Гакупо выглядел усталым, будто и не проспал всю ночь, но в седле держался уверенно.

– Тебе надо будет показаться врачу.

– Как вернусь.

Фейри пожал плечами. Упрямство мальчишки его порой раздражало, однако он не собирался читать ему нотации. Пусть делает, что хочет.

К полудню они въехали в Птарх. Гакупо с любопытством осматривал город, из которого его шесть лет назад увез мастер. Вроде ничего не изменилось: те же мощеные улочки, наполненные жизнью, близко расположенные друг к другу дома, шум и гомон, пару раз можно было услышать такие родные, но позабытые слова на языке Первого материка. Мастер, в совершенстве владеющий местной речью, научив этому же и двух учеников, заставлял Гакупо с альбиносом даже думать на чужом говоре, считая, что только так тем удастся влиться в новую жизнь, и весьма преуспел в этом. Лишь изредка Камуи перекидывался парой фраз на родном наречии с Деллом, но это происходило все реже и реже, пока парни практически полностью не забыли язык детства. Где-то вдалеке ругались возницы, споря, кто повезет клиента. Мимо пробежала стайка мальчишек, не боящихся находиться в опасной близости от копыт лошадей. Гакупо на всякий случай остановил свою кобылку, чтобы дети убежали как можно дальше.

Парило неимоверно. Камуи глянул на небо, которое постепенно заволакивали темные тучи. В обители бога воды и должно быть мокро, дождь и так не помешает. Горран оттянул ворот рубахи. Даже фейри, куда менее восприимчивому к погодным условиям, не нравилась такая парилка.

– Побыстрей бы дождь. Пока доедем, взмокнем, – проворчал Горран, толкая пятками бока лошади.

Гакупо двинулся следом.

Кано жил в особом квартале, предназначенном только для обеспеченных, и обеспеченных хорошо, людей. Дома в два этажа в нем были, как на подбор, идеально отделаны, обязательно с небольшим садиком, в котором росли только самые редкие и сложные в уходе растения. Каждое такое жилище обносилось высокой, но абсолютно непрочной ажурной изгородью. Улицу подметали опрятные слуги. Имелся даже красивый фонтан в виде дельфинов, выплевывающих воду изо рта. Богатые дамы любили садиться на тщательно протертый бортик и опускать кисть в воду, принимая при этом самое одухотворенное выражение лица, на которое только были способны.

Дом Кано находился почти в центре квартала. Пока фейри с человеком доехали до него, несколько раз ловили на себе удивленные взгляды. Горран с Гакупо явно не соответствовали здешним представлениям о моде, выглядя в своих простых штанах и рубахах, далеко не первой свежести, оборванцами. Даже слуги в своих новеньких ливреях, беленьких рубашечках и идеально отглаженных брючках были одеты опрятней и богаче, чем они.

– Вот ведь, – пробормотал фейри.

Похоже, о появлении двух незнакомцев, явно забредших сюда по ошибке, будут судачить еще долго. Ну да их дело. Горрану надо довезти парня, а что там про него подумают – плевать.

– Приехали, – с облегчением выдохнул фейри, стоило им подъехать к темно-зеленым воротам, которые резко распахнулись.

Видимо, Кано не забыл предупредить своих слуг о приезде двух странных личностей. Горран с Гакупо проехали по мощеной дорожке, добравшись до входа в здоровый дом, и спешились. Тут же откуда-то сбоку появились двое мальчишек, которые взяли лошадей под уздцы и исчезли с ними в неизвестном направлении, скорее всего отправившись в конюшню.

Гакупо с фейри поднялись по ступеням ко входной двери. Камуи уже собрался постучаться, как она распахнулась, и вежливый дворецкий, уже немолодой мужчина с начинающей просвечиваться сединой, но достаточно подтянутый, с острым орлиным носом и кислым выражением лица, поклонившись, попросил двух господ следовать за ним. Втроем они прошли по широкому квадратному коридору, поднялись по мраморной лестнице с широкими перилами (Горран уже мысленно скатился по ним), продвинулись по второму этажу и остановились напротив тяжелой дубовой двери, ведущей в кабинет Кано. Гакупо нервно сглотнул. Дворецкий постучал.

– Войдите.

Слуга открыл дверь и сделал шаг в сторону. Гакупо ступил вперед. Деревянная преграда тихо закрылась за ним, отрезая все пути к отступлению.

Кано сидел в зеленом кресле с высокой спинкой и смотрел в окно, повернувшись к Камуи спиной. На улице стремительно собирались тучки. Гакупо сглотнул, не решаясь привлечь внимание, и переступил с ноги на ногу. Ковер, лежащий на полу в кабинете, глушил его тихие движения. На улице мелькнула молния. Кано вздохнул и повернулся к вошедшему лицом.

– Ну, здравствуй, сын.

За окном полил дождь.


	9. Глава 9 Обещание

**Глава 9. Обещание.**

– Нет.

– Почему?

Девушка в ответ промолчала. Что она могла сказать? Она ему не пара – смешно прозвучит, да и наплевать Кано на мнение окружающих. Если он чего-нибудь хотел, то получал непременно. Общество уже давно смирилось с его эпатажным поведением, поэтому женитьба на простой селянке никого не удивит.

Разница в возрасте тоже не служила помехой: девушка была на пару лет старше, но выглядела куда моложе Кано. Да и тому было плевать на возраст.

– Ты меня любишь?

– Да.

Жизнь частенько преподносила сюрпризы. Кано никогда не обидел бы ее, не попрекнул низким положением. Она это знала. Тем не менее…

– Нет.

– А его ты любишь?

– Нет.

– Тогда почему согласилась прожить свою жизнь рядом с нелюбимым человеком?

– Еще не согласилась. Но скоро это случится.

– Почему? Шинджу*, почему?

Вновь молчание. Кано оставался спокоен. Он ни кричал, ни ругался. Наверное, именно это и не позволяло ответить согласием.

– А ты меня любишь?

– Да.

И ведь не врал, Шинджу это чувствовала. И при этом отпускал. Просто разжал пальцы, делая над собой усилие, освобождая ее руку, и сделал шаг назад. Так легко. Кано не привык добиваться чего-либо долго. Он был молод и считал, что все должно падать к нему в руки, но Шинджу не спешила так делать.

Наверное, ей действительно нужен тот, кто будет не отпускать ее, даже когда она будет умолять об этом, кричать на нее, ограничивать свободу… Шинджу оказались нужны такие глупые подтверждения любви. Кано этого не понимал.

– Ты мне не веришь?

– Верю.

– Ясно.

И к чему он завел этот глупый разговор? Все и так было понятно заранее.

– Я просто боюсь.

– Чего?

– Не знаю.

– Тогда… прощай?

– Да.

Но и попрощаться навсегда оказалось невозможно. Так или иначе, но они постоянно сталкивались. Будто судьба раз за разом давала им шанс все исправить. Только никто ничего так и не изменил.

Шинджу вышла замуж за Изаму*, молодого офицера, которого для нее нашел отец. Нельзя сказать, что девушка была несчастна в браке. Изаму ее любил, готов был на руках носить, да Шинджу терпеть его не могла, умело пряча свои чувства. Кано еще спрашивал ее, не хочет ли она уйти к нему, но вновь получал отказ. Вокруг него постоянно вились девушки, готовые своей родословной поспорить с самим Императором, а ему была нужна безродная селянка. Которая, правда, стремительно влезла в светскую жизнь благодаря отцу, ставшему героем войны.

Кано ее присутствие в городе раздражало. Шинджу не подходила жизнь среди мертвых каменных домов, она будто потеряла яркие краски. Сплетницы перемыли ей косточки, раз за разом обсуждая ее, будто больше никаких тем для разговора не было. Порой Кано казалось, что в мире существует только Шинджу, его жемчужина. Она была везде: в городских сплетнях, мимолетных встречах на улицах, ядовитых поздравлениях завистниц, в беседке в парке, в игре на лужайке со своим сыном. Сыном Кано. Это подтвердила и Шинджу при личной встрече.

Это случилось за несколько дней до свадьбы. Изаму так ничего и не узнал.

Чем они руководствовались, сказать теперь было сложно, и Кано благодарил бога за то, что его сын весь пошел в мать, иначе последовала бы дуэль. Или громкий развод. В любом случае, репутация Шинджу сильно пострадала бы, а вместе с ней и его сын. На Жемчужину Кано уже давно махнул рукой, но ребенок не должен мучиться из-за глупости своей матери.

Возможно, Шинджу испытывала вину перед Изаму, поэтому родила тому прелестную девочку. Кано редко встречал Гакуко на улице, в основном ему попадался Гакупо, которого он не мог даже обнять.

Бог воды и сам дивился резко проснувшимся отцовским чувствам. Когда-то от него залетела одна из служанок, но ничего, кроме отвращения, к родившемуся комку мяса Кано не испытал. Зато теперь видеть бегающего Гакупо, до боли похожего на свою мать, было невыносимо. Тогда-то Кано и дал обещание, что сделает для своего сына все, что сможет.

И случай представился, хотя бог воды проклинал этот момент.

Кано, тайный агент на службе Императора, никогда не пошел бы против правящей династии. Как и его старший брат, вполне довольный своей судьбой. Да слишком длинными оказались руки у заговорщиков, тянулись аж со Второго континента. Пришлось братьям Кано сделать вид, что поддерживают восстание, чтобы добыть как можно больше сведений о настоящих главах заговора.

Бог воды предлагал Шинджу сбежать, предлагал давно. Но та все отказывалась. А когда готова уже была согласиться, стало слишком поздно: началось восстание. И Гакупо, внук великого героя, чуть не стал превосходным знаменем. Только знаменам лучше живыми не быть.

Кано пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы сохранить мальчишке жизнь. Император довольствовался ответом, что Гакупо будет выгоднее использовать потом, заговорщики – тоже. А затем Кано просто забрал мальчишку на корабль к людям, в которых был полностью уверен. Там он оказался в безопасности.

Восстание провалилось. Бог воды под предлогом побега также отправился на Второй материк: не все зачинщики были схвачены, его работа только начиналась. И именно в этот важный момент Гакупо сбежал!

Кано рвал на себе волосы от ярости, ругал слуг на чем свет стоит, но мальчишка исчез. Посланные на его поимку гвардейцы сказали о неком мужчине, дьявольски хорошо владеющим оружием. Бог воды мог лишь надеяться, что это не посланник одного из заговорщиков. К счастью, обошлось.

Гакупо удалось обнаружить. С тех пор Кано тайно следил за ним, не имея возможности вернуть к себе: откуда-то выплыла информация об их родственной связи, и многие заговорщики, выяснившие роль бога воды во всем восстании, могли вполне отмстить ему через сына. Кано был вынужден не идти с ним ни на какие контакты, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания к небольшому домику среди болот в самой чаще леса.

Постепенно все успокаивалось. У Кано остался лишь один враг: весьма влиятельный торговец, скрывающийся за множеством имен. Его работники поставляли во многие страны изысканные наряды из шелка, но никто не мог с полной уверенностью сказать, как выглядит сам торговец. Кано удалось выяснить его настоящее имя: Кэтсу*. Но это было слишком мало.

Не радовали бога воды и новости с Первого материка: Изаму погиб во время восстания, Шинджу умерла через два месяца от болезни и истощения. Гакуко осталась с дедом, который хоть и молодился, был слишком стар. Вдвоем они не могли восстановить поместье. Жозеф предложил девушке выйти за него, и та согласилась, не в силах больше жить в бараке с сотнями таких же потерявших жилье и страдать от голода. Позже не стало и героя войны.

Кано написал Гакуко письмо, предлагая помощь, но та, так же как и мать, отказалась. Что за гордая семейка!

Гакупо было некуда возвращаться. Его никто не ждал на Первом материке, а остаться у Кано, как только тот ему все рассказал, он наотрез отказался.

Камуи шокировала история. Мать иногда рассказывала ему о неком мужчине, которого любила всю жизнь, но Гакупо не представлял, кто это может быть. Бог воды даже показал ему медальон, что некогда носила Жемчужина. Камуи мог сказать, что все это – ложь, что медальон – подделка, что возился с ним Кано ради развлечения…

– Я все равно здесь не останусь.

Голос у Гакупо окончательно сел, его шатало. Рассказ Кано выбил у него почву из-под ног.

– Я не сомневался в твоем ответе, – Кано грустно усмехнулся.

Заговорщики вновь зашевелились, Гакупо опять покидал его, а все, что мог сделать бог воды – велеть Горрану присматривать за мальчишкой.

И надеяться, сам не зная на что.

*Шинджу – жемчужина

*Изаму – храбрый, воин

*Кэтсу – победа


	10. Глава 10 Решение

**Глава 10. Решение.**

Гакупо вернулся куда раньше, чем ожидал Делл. Несколько дней назад он бы этому обрадовался, но теперь, все еще не отойдя от обиды, Хонне собирался как следует с ним поругаться. Сейчас-то этому молчуну деваться некуда.

Но увидев состояние Камуи, когда того практически втащил в комнату Горран, Делл резко передумал, решив припомнить позже, когда Гакупо выздоровеет. А пока альбинос уложил беглеца на кровать, укрыл одеялом и, сев прямо на пол рядом, крепко задумался, что ему делать дальше. Лекари в городе брали дорого, а заболевший Камуи вел себя как ребенок, отказываясь от медицинской помощи. Делу совершенно было не жалко денег для товарища, но с того станется спрятаться или вышвырнуть несчастного доктора. Вот и делай после этого добро!

– До чего ты себя довел.

Гакупо скривился. Его лицо пылало, воздух с трудом проникал в легкие, вызывая лишь боль. Камуи сжал в кулаке одеяло и попытался встать. Хонне рывком уложил его обратно.

– Ты это куда намылился?

– Не люблю лежа разговаривать.

Гакупо чувствовал, что ему нужно выговориться. На него обрушилось слишком много событий, с которым он в одиночку оказался не в состоянии справиться. Глядя на недовольно-растерянное выражение лица Хонне, больной испытывал угрызения совести, что так ничего и не объяснил своему другу.

– Ты же хотел узнать, что происходит.

– Ага.

Хонне мгновенно уселся к Гакупо на постель, оперся рукой тому на грудь, чтобы не вздумал вскочить, и приготовился слушать.

– Только что это ты решил мне открыться?

– Я… Мне нужно рассказать. Кому-нибудь. Хоть часть. Иначе я сойду с ума.

История Гакупо заняла не так много времени, как ожидал Делл. Да и произвела двоякое впечатление: Хонне слышал и позабористее, но напарника было жалко.

– И что теперь?

– Не знаю.

– С одной стороны, – принялся рассуждать Делл, – гады, конечно, твоя сестра с муженьком, что до сих пор не нашли тебя. С другой – откуда им знать, что ты жив? Может, они искали, искали и отчаялись? Ты же аж на Мисцеланиусе оказался. Как думаешь?

Гакупо пробурчал в ответ нечто непонятное. Думать ему сейчас не хотелось, голова и без этого раскалывалась. Да еще и противно оказалось осознавать, что сестра с Жозефом знали, что Камуи жив: когда Кано посылал Гакуко письмо, он обмолвился об этом, хоть и не сказал, где тот находится. За столько лет, его можно было и найти. Видимо, не захотели. Впрочем, Камуи же ей родной только по матери, а сестренка всегда больше всех любила отца.

– Эй, друг, не отчаивайся.

Хонне щелкнул напарника по лбу. Тот взвыл и достаточно чувствительно ткнул Делла кулаком в бок.

– О, жить будешь, – Хонне потер место удара и улыбнулся. – А остальное… Не переживай! Ты жив, получаешь неплохие деньги за бои, рядом я, – последнее Делл выделил голосом, надувшись от гордости. – Все хорошо.

– Великолепно, – прохрипел Гакупо, закрывая глаза.

Хонне еще что-то говорил, размахивая руками и теребя больного, но Камуи уже не слушал, провалившись в болезненную дрему, больше напоминающую бред: ему казалось, что за ним кто-то гонится, под ногами постоянно оказывалась пустота, в которую он падал глубже и глубже, задыхаясь. Откуда-то вылезали черные руки, хватали его и не давали подняться, удерживая. Гакупо пытался кричать, дергался, силясь встать, но они тянули сильнее.

На несколько секунд все исчезло, больной оказался один посреди пустого пространства. Было слишком светло, его ослепляло, и тьма теперь казалась куда лучшим вариантом. Здесь ничего не слышалось, все звуки исчезли. Неожиданно откуда-то раздался гул, давивший на барабанные перепонки. Гакупо с трудом, перебарывая ослабевшее тело, закрыл уши и сморщился. Гул нарастал, становился громче и требовательнее, пока все вновь, с тихим звоном разбившегося стекла, не потемнело.

Камуи открыл глаза. Он, придвинутый к стене, лежал на своей кровати в комнате. Рядом довольно сопел Делл, видимо, мысленно охраняющий его сон, а на деле просто заснувший рядом и занявший половину кровати. Гакупо приподнялся. На полу валялись осколки стакана. Похоже Хонне сбил его своей рукой с тумбочки, что стояла около кровати.

Гакупо потер переносицу. Он был весь потный, домашнюю одежду, в которую его кто-то переодел, теперь требовалось выжать, голова еще побаливала, горло першило, но больной чувствовал себя намного лучше. Выдержать пять диров Гакупо, пожалуй, пока не сможет, но вот пройтись по улице, не потеряв сознание – пожалуйста.

Под боком завозился Хонне. Камуи толкнул его в плечо, и напарник с недовольным ворчанием открыл глаза.

– О, ты проснулся!

Делл тут же сел и положил ладонь на лоб Гакупо. Тот поморщился, но отталкивать не стал. Хонне улыбнулся, отмечая, что его напарнику куда лучше.

– Знаешь, как ты нас напугал? Провалялся три дня в отключке. Мы тут с ног сбились, не знали, что с тобой делать. Хотя даже хорошо, что ты был без сознания: доктор смог тебя осмотреть, рецепт выписал. Палла все травы купила, сама сварила настой… Я тебя обтирал им, иногда даже в рот вливал. Но ты все время сопротивлялся, руками размахивал, ругался.

– Ругался? Руками размахивал?

Гакупо вспомнил руки, хватающие его, непонятные звуки, которые оказались голосами его друзей. Через призму трехдневного бреда все казалось не таким, каким должно быть.

– Ага, – Делл кивнул и улыбнулся еще шире. – Тебя Горран еле удерживал.

– Горран? Он что, тоже…

– И еще эта… Как ее… Ну та, маленькая такая, рыжая. С веснушками.

– Лиз?

– Точно. Как услышала, что тебе плохо, тут же примчалась. Все под ногами мешалась.

Гакупо вздохнул. Он терпеть не мог выглядеть слабым, и присутствие такого количества народа во время его болезни сильно обеспокоило.

– Зато она тебе пряников притащила. И варенье.

Делл облизнулся. Камуи даже не представлял, каких усилий тому потребовалось, чтобы ничего не попробовать. Но ради друга Хонне сдержался.

– В общем, и от нее тоже в результате была польза.

– Ясно.

Гакупо вновь лег, закрыв глаза. Он устал, очень устал. В голове навязчиво крутились мысли, от которых он отмахивался, вновь погружаясь в сон.

– Да, забыл сказать, чего это я с тобой тут лежу на самом краешке.

Гакупо вздохнул. Голос Хонне сгонял с него сонливость, удерживая в реальном мире. Сейчас больного это сильно напрягало, он хотел отдохнуть.

– И почему же? – прошептал Камуи.

– Ты все время метался, одеяло скидывал, сам чуть не упал. Вот я и решил рискнуть своим здоровьем и присмотреть за тобой. Да и теплее тебе так. А еще я боялся, что ты на себя руки наложишь, надеялся успеть, находясь ближе, – тихо признался Делл.

Гакупо никак не оценил самоотверженность друга: он спал. И на этот раз ему снились легкие приятные сны. Хонне хмыкнул и поправил одеяло на беспокойном соседе. Тот дышал еще тяжело, но уже не стонал хрипло, задыхаясь.

Вообще Камуи поправлялся на удивление быстро, и уже через два дня от болезни почти не осталось следа, если не считать легкого насморка. Зато и Горран, и Палла, и зачастившая Лиз, и Делл, никогда не лишающий себя возможности подшутить над другими, могли вдоволь посмеяться над покрасневшим носом и обиженным лицом друга. Об отсутствии и последующей болезни никто вопросов не задавал, не решаясь пошатнуть наступивший мир. Сам Гакупо никоим образом не коснулся данной проблемы. Хонне всерьез опасался, что напарник вновь пытается все решить в одиночку, забывая об окружающих, однако понимал, что прямые вопросы не помогут.

Впрочем, Делл всегда находил выход из любого положения, хотя по отношению к Камуи вся его удача и изворотливость терпели сокрушительное поражение. Однако не пробовать альбинос не мог. Наверное, и сам Гакупо понимал, что не может молчать и дальше, поэтому согласился прогуляться с напарником к берегу реки, протекающей по окраине города. Правда, ее следовало бы назвать ручьем: вода на всей ширине едва достигала до колен. Реку мало кто ценил из местных, предпочитая выезжать к глубокому и безграничному океану. Разве что мальчишки изредка возились в мутной воде, собирая на себя водоросли.

На Хонне рядом даже с такой водой всегда сходило озарение. Еще ему нравилось разуваться и ходить босиком по холодному песку, оставляя за собой следы, чувствовать, как ветер приносит с собой запах реки, чуть гнилой, но такой родной. Сюда бы еще парочку деревянных домишек, чумазых пацанят, и Делл окажется в рыбацкой деревне из детства.

Гакупо воду не очень любил, предпочитая чувствовать почву под ногами, но уединенное место вдали от ненужных расспросов и сплетен требовалось ему как никогда. Парень нахохлился под неласковым ветром и покосился на замершего с блаженной улыбкой Хонне. Напарник совершенно не обращал на него внимания, погрузившись в воспоминания, и Камуи пришлось напомнить о себе:

– Делл.

Альбинос встрепенулся и посмотрел на Гакупо, будто гадая, откуда он взялся. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить о цели похода. В реке плеснулась рыбешка, с плакучей ивы, росшей на берегу и опустившей свои ветви до самой кромки воды, сорвалась птица. Хонне не стал смотреть, удастся ли пернатой разбойнице полакомиться, и заговорил:

– Знаешь, все моя жизнь связана с водой. Даже во сне я вижу, как корабли бороздят просторы океана, вдыхаю соленый запах моря и отбиваюсь от обнаглевших чаек. Мне нет жизни на суше, ты и сам это понимаешь. Я стану пиратом, неважно, сколько времени мне потребуется для осуществления свой мечты.

Гакупо молчал, раздумывая над словами Делла. Пока он лежал больной, а рядом мешалась толпа народу, то теребя его, то взбивая подушку, то пытаясь накормить уже пятый раз за полчаса, времени подумать было предостаточно. Боль не ушла, она осталась где-то внутри, но уже хотя бы появилась возможность дышать.

– Надеюсь, ты вспомнишь о нашей дружбе, когда захватишь меня в плен с выкопанными артефактами, – улыбнулся Гакупо.

У него тоже была мечта, от которой он не собирался отказываться.

– Я подумаю над этим, – засмеялся Делл.

Путешественнику нужен дом, куда бы он смог возвращаться после долгих походов. Старого у Камуи уже нет, зато, похоже, появился новый. Бесшабашный Хонне, стойкий Горран, надежная Палла, доверчивая Лиз… У него появилась маленькая семья, с которой он может забыть о своих проблемах, хотя бы сейчас.

А что там будет дальше – они еще узнают.


End file.
